Bittersweet
by cluelessblue23
Summary: "i'll never leave you for someone else,I wish sometimes you'll see me, because for me .. you're the only one I see." TOTAL PERCABETH! read and review! LOL. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1:Introduction and PercyJackson

**A/N : Okay , this is my first fanfic so please be nice to me =)) no flames please. I promise I will do my best to make this story beautiful. **

**This story is actually based from a Filipino movie. Soooo .. on with the story !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO .. sadly **

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

Percy Jackson is a 23 year old man with jet black hair and sea-green eyes. His mother's name is Sally Jackson. She is a businesswoman who hardly has the time for her son. Percy doesn't know his father. He loves cars, especially vintage cars, and he can fix broken cars almost immediately. He has a bestfriend named Annabeth Chase and they've been that way since high school. Lastly, he has a girlfriend named Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

**Percy's POV**

This is it! I need to fix this!

"GO GO GO!" grover said

"Let's do this!" Beckendorf shouted

Grover Underwood is an African-american dude who loves nature and Charles Beckendorf is this burly mechanic with super big muscles. We've been bestfriends since college. And at this moment they are helping me out with my automobile repair shop called NITRO.

You see, we're fixing this car which I named ROCKET. Rocket is a car which I rescued from the dump. It's a vintage car with almost indestructible materials. I fell in love with it almost immediately. His idiot of an owner threw him away thinking he was junk. But of course, I knew better.

"That's it!" Grover shouted, pulling me out of my reverie.

"That's going to start-up! It's almost done ! almost there!"

My heart is pumping wildly now. I know it's silly, but the feeling of fixing vintage cars is amazing! And at this moment it's almost done!

"Just put some gas in it!" Beckendorf shouted.

I inserted the key to the ignition and…

"please please please please please!" I silently prayed.

"whoooooooo!"

"yeaaaaaaaaah"

The car started! Rocket is working! I fixed it!

"I knew we could do it!" I said to them.

We made the fist pump and started our little victory dance.

"Yeah! We're the best!" We're jumping up and down like idiots now. But who cares? We're celebrating!

"Come on Perce! Let's take a picture" grover suggested.

"Make sure you do it well!"

"Hey take one of us!" Beckendorf said. "Just one shot!"

"Oops! The camera broke" grover joked.

I laughed and went to my office. My secretary came running to me holding my outfit for today.

"Sir sir !, is this all right?"

"Yeah that's fine"

Okay let me clear things up for you, I opened NITRO not because I'm poor or anything, actually I'm rich because my mom, Sally Jackson, is a businesswoman. I opened this because it's my passion. And right now I have only one thing to do .. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed my bestfriend's number.

**Okay ..It's just the first chapter and it's introducing my characters first. next chapter will be about introducing Annabeth. Please be patient. This story will be wonderful **

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please revieeewww ! It'll mean a lot to me. **


	2. Chapter 2:Annabeth Chase

**A/N: I;m updating again so you won't get bored in this story This chapter is about Annabeth.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2: Annabeth Chase**

Annabeth Chase is a 23 year old woman with curly blonde hair, tan skin and grey eyes. She loves to make designs especially, t-shirt designs. She currently owns a retail shop or RTW. Her mother's name is Athena, but she's gone now. Her father is Friedrich Chase and he remarried to a girl named Helen. Annabeth has a brother named Bobby and her step-mom is expecting another baby and they're planning to call him Matthew. She has a Bestfriend named Percy Jackson and they've been that way since high school. What percy doesn't know is that Annabeth is madly in love with him.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Come on guys! Prepare the shirts! It's almost 3' o clock!" I shouted at my two assistants.

Gods I'm so nervous! You see, I'm running this RTW and right now there's a big client coming to order shirts. (thanks to my dad) And I really want to prove myself to them. I've been working really hard for this designs.

_2:55_

"Here fix this .. Then get some more upstairs okay?" I said

"Yes ma'am"

Please help .. gods I'm so nervous. I'm never really like this before. What's happening to me? Maybe because it's a really big client which my dad recommended me? I really don't know.

I looked in the mirror one more time .. "Hi!" I practiced my best smile.

_3:00 here goes .._

As if on cue, a yellow porsche parked outside the store.

"Get ready!" I hissed at my assistants.

My clients are Mr. and Mrs. Smith. They seem to be checking out my store and Mrs. Smith seem to be glaring at me. _Oh gods.._

After ten excruciatingly long seconds, they're inside my shop looking at my designs.

After ten minutes of browsing ..

"We'll take 500 pieces" Mr. Smith said.

My jaw dropped "500 pieces? Of which design?"

"All of them" OH GODS! I CAN JUMP RIGHT NOW!

"of these three? 500 each?" I still can't believe my ears. "meaning 1,500 shirts?"

"yes .. 1500." Mr. Smith confirmed.

I squealed. And Mrs. Smith glared at me. So I maintained my composure again. I don't want her to think I'm such a kid.

"Thank you ma'am, thank you sir" I told them.

I led them to my office to sign some papers. I had one thing in my mind though, later I will call percy and tell him we must celebrate. And that's when my phone decided to ring. I looked at the caller ID and smiled. It's my one and only best friend , Percy.

"Excuse me .."

"_Annabeth? Wise girl guess what?" _

"What? Make it quick, Seaweed brain! I have some news for you too.!"

"_Rocket is ready! I'll pick you up, ok? Are you busy?"_

"Remember those clients I told you about? Well, they just ordered 1,500 shirts!" I squealed. "So I can't leave, I have to stay and fix their orders."

"_Oh come on! Your staff can manage. Don't make excuses! I'm coming to pick you up now. See you!"_

"Seaweed Brain! I really, really can't leave!" too late he hung up on me.

Stupid seaweed brain! _Shut up Annabeth, you know deep inside that you want to be with him. _Shut up me !

Sigh .. Guess I'm coming with Percy after all. Maybe, just maybe .. I really want to be with him.

**So? Love it? Hate it? Review Please ! Percabeth will come in the next few chapters or so. Just be patient. In the first chapters it's still Perachel. But I promise it will be Percabeth. **


	3. Chapter 3:Beaches and Showers

**Chapter 3: Beaches and Showers**

**Annabeth's POV**

"imagine all of this came from the junkyard!" Percy blabbed. He's been blabbering all about how he fixed rocket ever since he picked me up.

We were now sitting inside rocket and are now heading to our favorite place to chill, Montauk beach.

"I just put on an OEM spoiler, side skirt, chin and had it lowered, and the coolest thing, it's using a tripuc pressure plate on LSD" Percy continued. As much as I'm proud of him, for fixing this car, I just can't understand a thing he's saying. Yes.I, Annabeth Chase, doesn't know a thing about cars. Well, except for the basics of course. I can give you that much. Anyway, since I can't understand anything he's saying, oe more like blabbering, I zoned out. I thought about Montauk. It's the place where we had our nicknames.

I called him seaweed brain because one time when we were swimming he went out of the water with seaweed on his head and I got all smart around him explaining what seaweed can do so he called me wise girl. Not really creative if you ask me.

"So cool right?" Oh. He's done explaining.

"Yeah. Yeah so cool" I mumbled.

"His former owner was an idiot, thinking he was trash." Oh. Spoke too soon. But I listened anyways. Since his my bestfriends and it's his feelings that he's sharing now. "from the moment I saw rocket I knew, It was love at first sight!"

I was shocked. Love at first sight? Seriously? How low is that?

If only he knew. If only he knew how much he means to me. I loved him since the very first time I saw him. And now, saying that he fell in love with a car at first sight seems like a very sick joke. Given the fact that I've taken so much care of him. I listened to his problems and I've even helped him with being together with Rachel. After all we've been through he still can't get my feelings for him. Seriously? How thick can he be?

"Wise girl! We're here" he said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Honestly! I still don't understand your love affair with old cars" I blurted out as we sat on the sand. "Why can't you just buy a new one?" I added.

He thought about it for a while then said "It's the fulfillment that makes all the difference, it's knowing that you've made right what was once broken and when you feel that engine .. you'll realize that it's all yours" yeah, I wish you were mine instead of rachel's "No one can take that feeling away from you" he continued "And as long as you take care of it, it will love you and it won't leave you hanging"

My jaw dropped. I stared at him thinking _when did he become so wise? _I silently wished that he'd be wise enough to realize my feelings for him. I've taken care of him for so long but he still doesn't like me. I sighed.

"Hey! You're staring off again!" he said while tickling me

"UH! What's you're problem" I said pushing him away.

"Oh! Am I stinky? Go on smell my pits!" he teased. Eew! Gross!

"ugh! You're disgusting"

"So let me shower at your place, but for nooow .. " he smiled at me evilly. Uh-Oh. "It's your time to take a dip!" he shouted.

"NOO! Percy put me down!" He carried me like a sack of potato and headed towards the water. After a little splash war, we headed towards my house.

**LATER AT ANNABETH'S HOUSE**

Percy marched to my house. He's been going here, eating and taking a shower ever since high school. My family considered him as part of ours.

He crept silently in the living room, hoping to surprise my brother Bobby who at that time was playing video games.

"Yes! I win!" Bobby exclaimed

"BOBBY!" Percy shouted

"HEY PERCE!"

"How are you? I brought this for you!" Percy pulled out yet another video game.

"Wow! Thanks Perce! I wish you're my brother"

Percy ruffled my brother's hair.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" My mom asked.

"Yes mom"

"Helen!" Percy called

"Percy! Hi!" my mom pulled him into a bear hug.

"Hello baby" percy crooned to my baby fetus brother. You see, my mom's pregnant.

"oh mom! You'd better stay away from that seaweed brain! Unless you want the baby to come out looking like that idiot!" I teased.

Percy pouted. "HEY!"

"I wouldn't mind, look at him, he's cute!" My mom defended him. Way to go mom.

"UGH!"

"any way, dinner's ready!" she said.

"PERFECT!" percy said heading towards the kitchen.

"oh no you don't!" I pulled him back.

I turned to my mom and said "he's in a rush mom! He just wants to use the shower .. AGAIN" as I was saying this, percy was sniffing the food.

"wait a minute" he cut in "If it's your cooking then I can stand to smell like this" He smiled.

My mom seemed to be flattered but she said, "Go shower, I'll have your clothes sent up."

"You take a shower first. I can't stand your smell!" I teased.

"Make it quick!" we were in my room now.

"Yeah yeah!" he said examining our picture in my dresser.

"Come on! Look at this handsome face!" he said pointing at his picture.

"Handsome? You wish!" Well he's kinda handsome .. in so many ways. But of course, I didn't say it out loud.

"Get into the shower already! And don't take too long, I have a surprise for you! Don't forget to close the door! And use the blue towel! The pink one's mine so don't you there use it!"

"Yeah yeah! Sheesh! You sound like a mother"

I smiled then left my room.


	4. Chapter 4:Thumb wars and Pillow fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO **

**Chapter 4: Thumbwars and pillow fights**

**Annabeth's POV**

"_Get into the shower already! And don't take too long! I have a surprise for you"_

_I smiled then left the room._

A few minutes later ..

"Perce your clothes are out here!"

"Okay!"

"Seaweed brain, can you be any slower?" I said. He's like a duck taking a bath.

"I'm done, I'm done!" he said. When he came out of the bathroom, I saw my PINK towel wrapped around his waist_. Gods .. his six-pack is marvelous, breath taking, sinful .. _SHUT UP! FOCUS! He used MY towel when I specifically said to use the blue one. I was fuming.

"Didn't I tell you that THAT one is mine?" I said glaring at him "You're supposed to use the blue one! THE BLUE ONE!" I shouted "I use that to wipe my face!" ARGH

"So this is you're towel?" he asked

"YES! IDIOT!"

"you're towel?"

"YEAH! WHY?" I was becoming suspicious now.

"so you want me to give it back to you?"

"YES! Give it already!"

"So I'll just take it off then!" he smiled evilly. OH NO!

"NO! NO! You change first." I cringed

"But you want me to" he grinned

"N-No! I d-do not! NO NO! Stop it! It's not like I'm going to use that now!" I'm blabbering now.

Percy's just standing there and smiling goofily. He's creeping me out!

"REEAALLYY?" Percy's walking in a seductive way .. oh gods!

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE! If you do that you will not be allowed in this house ever again! No more free showers for you here! Don't you dare!" I punched him in the back.

"HERE WE GO!" he shouted

"STOP IT!" and he took off the towel.

PHEW! He was wearing boxers. BUT! He threw the towel at my face!

"EEEW! YUCK! SLEAZY!"

"You actually thought I'd do it!" percy teased, laughing his ass off.

"GO CHANGE!" you and you're big butt! SILLY! I threw my brush at him.

"HEY! That hurt!"

**PERCY'S POV**

I was laughing so hard when something hit me in the back. It was a brush. What the?

"HEY! That hurt!"

"Go change!" Annabeth told me

"I just loooove teasing you wise girl!"

Ha-ha! I love teasing my best friend, MY wise girl. She's so cute when she's angry. Always bossing me around. I love it when we're hanging out because I never felt alone. She's always taking care of me and she cares about what I feel. I'm so lucky to have her. I don't think I even deserve her. She deserves so much more.

I turned around only to see Annabeth giving me a blue envelope.

"Here!" she said

Here we go again. "You open it"

She sighed. "Seaweed brain, who knows we'll be lucky this time and Uncle Rick approved our loan."

You see, I've been wanting to expand my repair shop and I need money. So I'm asking for a loan. Of course Annabeth helped me. Always so supportive. It's one of the reasons I like her.

"wanna bet?" I challenged.

"GAME!" did I tell you she's competitive?

I'm really sure my uncle didn't approve my loan.

I can call it my 'guy instincts' if guys have one.

"I told you I don't want to expand the garage anymore!" I lied.

"Oh seaweed brain! Hope springs eternal! So don't lose hope. Here, I'll open it and if the loan is approved you'll take me out to dinner, hmmkay?" she challenged. Is that a blush I saw?

"Think positive! Please let this be our lucky day!" Annabeth prayed while opening the envelope, pulling out a piece of paper.

I grabbed it out of her hands and sure enough ..

"See, it's just another rejection letter! Even mom will not lend me money coz she thinks I'll just fold-up again. I told you." I said, hiding the pain in my voice. It's just SO tiring not having anyone to believe in you. Even my girlfriend, Rachel, thinks I have no plan in life. What am I a dope? Of course I have plans. Only Annabeth believes in me and right now I can see sadness in her eyes and I don't think it's because of the lost dinner.

She was silent for a moment and I know she's formulating some kind of plan. I was about to talk when she said, "why don't we have a thumb war? If I lose, ok we will stop loaning. But if I win, we'll try again. Game?" always the optimist. She always know how to make me feel better. I smiled.

"Game!"

We started our little thumb war and guess who won? SHE DID. GREAT! I got beaten by a GIRL in a THUMB WAR! AAARGHH! "You're cheating!" I pouted

"YES! YES!" she was shouting

I grabbed her waist and pushed her to the bed. She threw a pillow at me! OH no you don't! I threw a teddy bear at her and behold .. our little pillow fight.

"I won I won!" Annabeth shouted. And I was happy for her. I always am.

**okay ! So love it ? hate it? Please review. Oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH for those who reviewed :)) I'm so happy coz it's my first it's nice to know that you liked it. I'll try to update everyday so you won't get bored hmkay? THANKS SO MUCH GUYS. Love lots. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5:Family Problems

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with a new chappie Isn't this fast? Heh! Anyway, Percy's mom and Annabeth's dad are not the ideal parents here and there attitude is so far from what they are in the book. Well except for annabeth's dad. Okay, enough said. On with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 5: Family Problems**

**Percy's POV**

I went home at around 9 pm and to no surprise, my mom still isn't home. You see, ever since she and my dad went their separate ways, she'd been workaholic. Always having more time for work than for me. I miss my mom. The times when she will take care of me, the times when she will cook blue food and the times when we hang out as a family. I sighed.

Outside, I heard a car crash and suddenly I know that someone bumped into rocket. MY car. Someone bumped into MY car. The car I tried so hard to fix. I went outside and was ready to give that someone a piece of my mind when I saw that it was my mom. With a guy. And she's drunk. I froze. Shocked.

"Oh no Paul! Im so sorry!" She said to the guy with her. She was driving his car. She's driving the car that bumped rocket.

"mom" I finally said

"oh hi Percy!" she gave me a hug. She only hugs me when she's drunk.

"Is this yours?" she said, finally noticing rocket.

I nodded.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a lousy driver!" she laughed. "I'm sure that you can have it fixed in no time right? Oh by the way, this is my new friend, Paul" I just stood there still shocked.

"You know, we came from this super fun charity ball" she giggled. "Paul, this is my son Percy. Isn't he cute?" my mom said.

"Hey man!" Paul said offering his hand. I shook it.

"Paul is teaching me how to drive." My mom doesn't know how to, because she has a driver.

"I didn't mean to hit your car! I'm sure you can fix it right? You can fix anything right?"she asked smiling.

Yeah, sure can. I sighed and went to my room.

**ANNABETH"S POV**

Long after percy left, my dad arrived. I was laughing and goofing around the house with my sister and my brother. Oh, did I tell you I have sister? Her name is Anna May and she is the current CEO of my dad's company. It's a chain of restaurants specializing in Chinese and European cuisine. And of course, my dad's the president.

Let me tell you something about my dad. His name is Friedrich Chase. Like I said, he's the president of his company and he wants us to follow what he wants and he doesn't care about what WE want or what are DREAMS are.

My older sister, Anna May, followed him and so naturally he only sees her. NOT ME because I chose to disobey him and follow my dream of being a designer. Sure he gave me clients.. after my mom convinced him. So there.

Anyways, we were laughing and goofing around when he asked me, "How's your little business doing?" emphasis on the little.

"It's doing great dad!" I was suddenly happy because he took interest at my business. "I just closed a big deal yesterday with Mrs. Smith, they ordered 1,500 shirts!" I said proudly.

"WOW!" my mom and my sister congratulated me.

"with your designs, I'm sure this is only the beginning, Annabeth" my mom said. But my dad..

"Good thing, finally they placed an order" I slumped. Of course he wasn't proud. "Your godfather has been trying to convince them to. What a shame!"

We all went silent. My mom glared at him. And I let a few tears escape. I wiped them immediately.

"And now! Some good news!" my dad continued, grinning and holding a box with a plaque in it.

"Ta-da!" my dad turned to my sister "This is because of you" he told Anna may obviously proud of her. I sighed. I'm happy for my sister don't get me wrong. But I wish my dad would see my potential even just for a while.

"I'm sure with your talent the company will be number 1" he continued "Take care of it"

"Yes dad, Of course" my sister said, obviously flustered.

I sighed and went to my room after congratulating my sister.

**So? How'd you like it? REVIEW and let me know **


	6. Chapter 6:Volunteers and Flashbacks

**A/N: Isn't this fun? I'm updating so fast :) Oh and by the way, even though I only have, like 3 reviews (deep inside i'm sad. yeah right.) in a way I'm happy. Coz I got like 6 favs and 3 alerts. Oh and 856 hits. (yeah, so next time can you please leave a review, heh!) ANYWAY! You'll probably hate me for this chapter. But I need to do this. You'll see why in the next chapters or so. HIHIHI!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 6: Volunteers and flashbacks**

**Annabeth's POV**

"In fairness, the volunteer uniforms are so cute! So chic!" Thalia Grace said.

Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm a volunteer fire fighter in our city. Also my friends, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse and Chris. I also designed our uniforms. And, turns out, they LOVE it. Anyway, Percy's not with me in this one.

"But nothing beats Annabeth!" I snapped back to reality when I heard my name.

"Huh?"

"Sister, you are rocket's first passenger and no one can take that away from you!" Thalia said

One more thing! They know about my feelings for Percy. But that's a secret between us.

"You're the big winner!" Thalia continued. She's the optimist.

"Big winner?" Clarisse joined. She's the pessimist. They're more like the two sides of my brain. "Tell me, how can she be the big winner when she always gets evicted when the first lady arrives?" she challenged.

"So pessimistic!" Thalia answered instead.

"Guys! Give her a break!" Nico said.

"Right! What are you doing? Leave annabeth be" Chris added.

"Why? Has she learned her lesson?" Clarisse asked "look at her" She pointed at the magazine I'm currently reading.

"I'm just looking for other ways to help Percy expand his garage is all" I said defensively.

"Why don't you take care of your own business first?" Clarisse scolded me. She can be so tough sometimes. It scares me.

"You know what," Thalia cut in to save me. Thank gods. "you are such a pessimist! As if you don't have a love life of your own."

"Well it's true! Annabeth will do everything for Percy"

"Why? Are you not doing everything for Chris? Am I not doing the same for Nico?" Thalia challenged. Of course, Clarisse has a retort.

"Exactly my point! We're couples. Compared to them, they are just best friends. That's why it's complicated. It's. com-pli-ca-ted! Like last year –

_Flashback_

_Percy knew that Rachel would always pass by that street so he made me paint a mural there. It's a picture of him and Rachel holding hands with the words "I love you". And of course, me, the ultimate friend, was more than happy to help. But that's just for my outer façade. Inside, I'm breaking to pieces._

"_There, put some more" Percy said_

"_what?"_

"_put some more"_

"_Take it easy! Okay? Relax, wait. Okay?"_

"_Make sure it's good okay?" he said nervously._

"_sure! I'll take care of this! Don't worry!" I assured him._

_I was now spray painting the words "I love you" and trust me it hurts a lot._

_Later that night, Percy showed Rachel the mural while I hid behind the wall, listening to them._

_Rachel ran, obviously surprised. Happiness in her eyes._

"_Percy! Oh my gosh!" she shouted._

_I met Percy's eyes for a second and I gave him the thumbs-up sign. He saluted me. Ha-ha. _

_Rachel ran to him and hugged him._

"_I hope you liked it" Percy said_

"_Of course I liked it. You're so sweet!"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_When they said that, I left. It hurts too much._

_End of flashback_

"Truly nothing could beat that! Even Clarisse's fats!" Thalia said, laughing. I can't help but laugh too. Even though the pain of that memory was fresh.

"That was classic, Annabeth! CLASSIC!"

"Annie, Annie, Annie, Annie, is there anyone else worse than you, Annie?" Clarrise asked

"HEY! That's why I'm called best friend." I defended myself. "Super best and super friend. Always there to lend a hand, to support, to take care" I whispered the last phrase.

"Even if you're hurting?" Clarisse asked. This time Thalia remained silent.

Oh gods.. That was below the belt. And what hurts more, is that I don't know the answer to her question.

**So? How was it? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! REVIEW! It will really mean so much to me. Oh. and if you have questions .. feel free to ask :) Thank you !**


	7. Chapter 7:Surprises and Breakups

**A/N: I hope you guys like this story. **

**Logic reader: I got the idea from a filipino movie. So is the flashback. Maybe the other story you have read has the same idea? i really dunno.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 7: Surprises and Breakups**

**Annabeth's POV**

"_Even if you're hurting?" Clarisse asked. This time Thalia remained silent._

_Oh gods.. That was below the belt. And what hurts more, is that I don't know the answer to her question._

Thalia and Clarisse looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I just can't help but think that maybe Clarisse is right. I am doing everything for Percy. But maybe I'm doing that because I'm not losing hopethat maybe someday, he will also do it for me and that maybe someday he will love me too. Just like I love him.

"Wise girl!" Is that Percy? I turned around and there he was, smiling stupidly.

"Surprise!" he said

"Hey seaweed brain!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. But he pulled away immediately. Thalia and Clarisse exchanged glances.

"What's up guys?" he turned to my friends.

"Hey perce! What's up?"

"Hi"

"hey man! Want some crackers?"

"Hey guys, no 10-70 yet?" Percy asked while eating a cracker.

"Negative" Nico said

"I'm done with the business proposal!" I told him happily.

"Save that for later. Come with me first" Percy said shoving the folder away.

I raised an eyebrow "and where are we going?"

"I told you" Clarisse told Chris

"sshh!" Chris said. Percy didn't seem to notice their exchange. Instead, he said "It's our anniversary tomorrow. I'm preparing a surprise for Rachel." He beamed.

Oh. "It's your anniversary, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

My friends are just staring at us. Thalia and Clarisse with sad eyes.

"Stop asking questions. Come on come on." Stupid seaweed brain!

"Alright, alright" I barely had the chance to say goodbye to my friends because Percy already pulled me away.

Half an hour later, we were at Percy's house and I was choosing the right outfit for his surprise for Rachel.

When I finally picked the perfect outfit, I headed towards the garden.

"Make sure everything's perfect okay?" Percy was talking to someone on the phone. Probably a reservation. He hung up and breathed heavily. I stared at him for a while. He seemed too nervous. I've never seen him like this.

"have you picked one?" he asked

"yes" I told him and he examined the outfit.

"Are you sure? Are you sure I'm most handsome in this?"

"Yes I'm sure. At least it's better than what you're wearing now" he dress like a kid you know "you look like a back-up dancer" I teased.

"Get serious, okay?" well, he's obviously nervous.

"I am serious. Rachel's a career woman now. That's why you feel awkward when you're together."

"oh. Okay."

Then Percy's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and picked up.

"_Perce, can I meet you right now?" Rachel asked_

"now?"

"_yes"_

"as in now?"

"_yes. Please"_

"okay. Bye"

I looked at Percy and I'm worried for him. I know something bad is going to happen. Something that will hurt him a lot. Stupid women's instincts. He looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"It's alright. Go."

"Don't forget the surprise." He told me. "12 midnight"

"12 midnight?"

"Yes. And the cake. Don't forget that. Take care of it, okay?" he gave me a hug and then he left.

Sigh. This is going to be a long night.

**Percy's POV**

The reason why Rachel called me keeps popping in my head. Something tells me that it wasn't just a regular call, like let's-meet-up-coz-I-missed-you kind of call. It's some kind of nervous-feeling-forming-in-the-pit-of-my-stomach call. Like I know there's something bad about to happen. But I don't know what.

I walked in the restaurant Rachel told me to go. I looked around and saw her sitting at the table near the window. She looked sad. But, why?

"Hey babe!" I kissed her forehead "I thought I was going to pick you up. Maybe your excited to celebrate huh?" I teased trying to ease the tension.

Rachel looked like she was about to cry. What's going to happen?

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked her.

She didn't answer so I asked again, "Is something wrong?" Come on!

"I'm in love with somebody else." She finally told me. OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I froze. I can't talk. It's like my heart stopped beating. Why do this thing happen to me all the time? WHY? Why do everyone I love had to leave me? What's wrong with me?

"Ethan and I wanted to – "

"Ethan?" I can't believe it. I wanted to punch someone! "Your boss? Rachel, he's what? At least ten years older than you!"

"And he has plans! He's focused and he's driven!"I can't believe what she's saying! Shit! She's my girlfriend. She's supposed to believe in me! And now she's giving me this crap. My heart has been shattered to pieces. I can't think straight.

"Percy" Rachel cried.

I walked out of the restaurant. I can't take it anymore. I need to think and there's only one place to go.

**Annabeth's POV**

It was already 12 midnight and I was heading to the place where Percy wanted to surprise Rachel, Montauk. I was carrying the cake with the ring hidden on top of it. My seaweed brain can be really sweet if he wants to. Anyway, when I arrived I saw that the place is empty, the table and the food seemed to be untouched. _Weird_, I thought. I put down the cake.

"Percy?" I called out. Where is he?

"Seaweed brain?" and that's when I saw him, trying to drown himself. My adrenaline rush kicked in. What the hell is he doing? I jumped in the water fully clothed and swam towards him.

"Percy!" I reached him and he resurfaced. I sighed in relief.

"Hey, look at me." I said softly. "What are you doing percy?" I asked trying to control my panic. He didn't answer me. Instead, he swam towards the shore. I tried to follow him but my clothes weighed me down. Before I know it, I was drowning.

"Percy, help me!" I gasped.

He swam towards me and pulled my waist, dragging me back to the shore. I hugged him tightly, scared out of my wits. Thankfully, he hugged me back. He tried to calm me down while rubbing my back.

When I recovered I asked, "What happened? Where's Rachel?" Instead of answering my question, he got the ring from the cake, looked at it for a moment then told me, "we broke up"

I can't believe what I'm hearing. What did Rachel do to my best friend? I'm ready to give her a smack in the face.

"what?" I asked percy

He threw me the ring and said, "sell that, do whatever you want with it" he stood up and left me wondering _what the hell happened?_

**So? How was it? READ AND REVIEW! I'll appreciate it very much. **


	8. Chapter 8:Problems, problems, problems

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm updating yet again. But I probably won't update for the next two days or so. Because it's our finals. College. So hard. But I promise I will try. So here's the next chapter, probably not my best. But, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 8: Problems, problems, Problems and more Problems**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was at the fire station the next morning and we were having a training on how to extinguish fire, so I told Thalia and Clarisse that Percy and Rachel broke up.

"Since the Miss universe is no longer available to fulfill her duties, it's time for the next in line to take over, to reign and get the crown." Thalia said, obviously satisfied.

I just looked at the flames, still thinking about what happened. In the back of my head, I was thinking that I should be happy. But the more logical side of my brain is telling me that my best friend is hurting and that's not a matter I should be happy about. He needs my support right now.

"As volunteer fire fighters, you should be responsible enough not to fight fire without the proper safety gears" the instructor told us. That's when I saw Percy walking towards us. His sea-green eyes full of sadness. He saw the fire and grabbed an extinguisher near Nico.

"Hey Perce! What are you doing?" Nico yelled. Percy ignored him.

I was shocked. Percy extinguished the fire in front of the instructor.

"The right thing to do, is to get close to the fire and extinguish it right away so only a few will be affected and hurt." Percy said.

My jaw dropped. What's happening to my best friend? He grabbed my hand saying, "Come with me" I followed.

* * *

><p>I was preparing the shirts my clients ordered when Percy barged in my room.<p>

"Hey! Can you come with me wise girl? Let's have some fun!" Percy said. These past few days he'd been trying to do things that will distract him and make him forget the hurt Rachel brought him.

"I can't seaweed brain, I have clients to meet. I have to go to Mr. Sy to deliver his orders, I have to talk to Mr. Rodriguez to get the samples"

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! I'll go with you" I huffed. It's not fair! Why can't I say no to him? I hate myself.

Then Percy and I headed to the go-kart tracks.

"Go percy! Yeah!" I was cheering for him like a madman. I watched him race from the pits with Nico at my side.

"Hey Percy! Slow down a bit!" He was going way too fast.

"Annabeth, it's a race. Of course he'll speed up." Nico said matter-of-factly

"But that's not his usual speed! Too fast!" I was freaking out now. "It's dangerous!"

Then Percy's tires squealed. His car went on circles. I panicked.

"Percy!" I shouted. "hey! There he goes! Oh my gosh!" What is he trying to do?

When he went to the pits I ran to him.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" I yelled at him. He didn't answer.

"Hey! Im talking to you! Answer me! I'll make sure your mom knows about this!" he just smiled at me.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am, sir, we're doing our best to rush your orders" I assured Mrs. Smith.<p>

I practically left my business behind because Percy needs me and now I'm having problems with the clients dad gave me. I mentally slapped myself for being irresponsible. But what can I do? He needs me.

"I'm really, really sorry ma'am"

"You'd better be"

After they left, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was from grover. I picked up.

"_Hello? Annabeth? Come here in the garage please. We need you."_

"Okay, I'm on my way"

When I reached Nitro, I saw their problem. One of the customers are angry because his car is not yet fixed. Grover and Beckendorf tried to plead with him but the man is angry as hell. And Percy wasn't there to help.

"Our agreement was very clear. They'll fix my car in three days!" the customer told me.

"I'm really, really sorry sir! But their boss is not around" I amended "Sir I promise you, we'll have it fixed by tomorrow. Right guys?" I turned to Grover and Beckendorf.

"Yes ma'am" they said in unison.

The customer huffed angrily.

"Fine! But if it's not fixed by tomorrow.." he sighed and then left.

I slumped in a chair. I'm so tired. Both physically and mentally. What am I going to do? ARGH!

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting on the patio when my mom walked towards me. I sighed. Well I guess Annabeth did tell my mom about the race track incident.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" my mom growled. "what are you doing? Huh? Are you trying to kill yourself? And all because of a girl? My god percy! The world won't stop just because she's gone! GROW UP SON!"

That's it! I'm fed up! Rachel said I don't have plans, my mom's telling me that I'm immature! What the heck?

I stood up, looked at my mom and said, "I'll try to grow up" then I left.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was having a bad day. My client's orders wasn't ready yet and now they're pulling out their orders. Clarisse was with me in my shop trying to beg Mrs. Smith to wait just a little bit longer.

"Please ma'am .. "

"No! I'm pulling out my orders"

"Ma'am I'm very sorry"

"You know what, I'll make sure Friedrich knows how extremely disappointed I am" Then they left.

I rubbed my neck. Tears falling out of my eyes. Clarisse hugged me.

"Maybe you're giving too much time to Percy" she said

"You know that he needs me now right?"

"But your business needs you too"

And that's when I broke down.

**So? READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! :) Thank you. Your reviews will mean so much to me.**


	9. Chapter 9:Secret Confessions

**A/N: Hey guys ! Thanks so much for those who reviewed and for those who added this story to their favorites. I appreciated it. I'm going to tell you right now, you'll probably hate me, or love me for this chapter. Either way, your decision I absolutely had fun writing this chapter. Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing !**

**Chapter 9: Secret Confessions**

**Annabeth's POV**

The day after I broke down, Percy asked me to go clubbing with him. He said that it will do good for both of us. Me, being stressed with my business (and Percy's too of you ask me) and him with trying to forget Rachel. It's a win-win for both of us. So I agreed to come with him.

We went to this bar called "UNO".

After having three beers and dancing with five guys, I felt extremely tired, but not exactly drunk. Clubbing really isn't me. But Percy, is still on the dance floor dancing like crazy.

"Hey gorgeous!" I heard him tell some girl with fitted black cocktail dress. He started dancing with her and I instantly knew it was trouble.

The girl pushed him away, "You're drunk!"

"Dude, your girlfriend!" I heard one of the guys say.

"Son of a .. HEY!" The guy pushed Percy "that's my girl! Stay away from her!"

Percy pushed the huy "What's your problem?"

"You! Asshole!"

People are starting to gather around them. I was so shocked that it took me awhile to process everything. It was only when Percy punched the guy that I snapped out of it and ran towards him.

"Percy! That's enough!" I yelled, trying to yank him away.

When the bouncers finally came, I told them that they're the one who started the fight, and pulled Percy outside. I guided him to the car, where he collapsed because he's so drunk, and drove him home.

I half-carried him to his bedroom. It was TORTURE! He's so heavy! UGH! When we reached his room, I put him down to his bed. But then his arms caught my waist and I fell on top of him. _Oh gods_..

"You're the BEST!" Percy told me, half-asleep.

I quickly stood up and got some water and towel for him.

"Of course I'm the best! I'm not just any other best friend, I'm a sister, a mother and from time to time I can be your chaperone! Anytime, anywhere, I'm the best!" I blabbed.

I was aware that Percy is half-asleep and that he doesn't know what he's talking about but still, he makes me nervous.

"Why don't we be together?" he blurted in his sleep.

I didn't have time to think about my answer, it was a reflex. "Stupid seaweed brain, You're the one who's not doing anything. I've only been waiting for you." I gasped. _What did I just say? _

I turned around, and fortunately he's already snoring. I walked towards him and sat on his bed. I rubbed my hands on his cheek, thinking how much I loved him and knowing that he'll never do the same for me. It made me cry. I started talking to him, he wouldn't hear it anyway. Better tell him what I feel.

"Percy?" I slapped him just to make sure he's really sleeping. He didn't stir. Good.

"Why can't we be together?" I asked him, tears streaming down my face. "I'll never hurt you. I'll never leave you for someone else. Percy, I wish sometimes you'll see me. Because for me, you're the only one I see." I sobbed. "Perce, can't you be mine? Percy, please be mine" I cried. When I can't take it anymore, I ran and left.

**Percy's POV**

I dreamed that there's this beautiful girl, a girl who looked a lot like Annabeth, crying over me. She's definitely saying something but I can't hear it. I wanted to comfort her, to hug her, to protect her and to tell her that everything's going to be alright. But before I can reach her, she ran away.

NOOO! Don't leave me please! _I love you!_

That's when I woke up. I quickly grabbed my phone and called Annabeth.

"Wise girl?"

"_Hey seaweed brain! What made you call this early?"_

"Um, well, you see .. I kind of , well, I want to make it to you for what I did yesterday. Soo .. dinner?"

"_Um, yeah sure. Pick me up at 5"_

"hmmkay" I hung up.

I can't stop thinking about my dream. Dammit! I didn't mean to say I love you. Well, it's a dream anyway and I only _think _that the girl looks like Annabeth. I sighed and decided to take a shower.

A few hours later, I decided to go pick up Annabeth. I knocked when I reached her house. Their maid let me in and called Annabeth. When I saw her, my jaw dropped. She was wearing this gray cocktail dress that compliments her body. I never actually seen her like this. She's so beautiful. And her eyes. It's so intimidating and gorgeous. I can stay in there forever.

"Come on seaweed brain!" she said. I snapped out of it. I opened the car door for her. Yep! I can be a gentleman sometimes.

We drove in silence. It' sort of comfortable. We stopped at the red light and I decided to look out the window. My mistake.

I saw Rachel and Ethan sitting on a red SUV. Hurt and anger overwhelmed me. I got out of the car and started tapping on the SUV. I was barely aware of Annabeth trying to pull me away.

"Get out of the car! I said get out of the car!" I was fuming.

When they got out of the car, Rachel tried to push me away from Ethan.

"You happy now?" I asked him

"Percy, stop it!" Rachel said.

"What's your problem?" Ethan said

"I'll take care of this Ethan, please. I can handle this." Rachel pleaded.

"Perce, let's go!" Annabeth told me

"WAIT!" I growled

"WHAT?" Rachel shouted.

"Rachel," I cried "Rachel, let's talk. Please." I grabbed her wrist but she yanked it away. I took hold of her shoulders, trying to hug her, but when she struggled I let her go. She slapped me. I was full of misery right now. I was crying. In the middle of the street. I don't care.

"Percy!" Annbeth shouted. I ignored her.

"Do you really wanna make a scene? Huh percy?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel please"

"This is EXACTLY why I broke up with you, Percy. Look at yourself! You need a babysitter, NOT a girlfriend!" I sat down on the pavement. I can't take this anymore. "Percy stand up. Don't embarrass yourself like this." Rachel said. Then they left.

I can't stand. I can't move. Horns are blowing. Telling us to get a move on. But at the moment I don't really care. I forgot about everything. Even our dinner. Annabeth finally managed to make me stand up. I was so angry that I slammed the door shut and drove with incredible speed. I know exactly where to go. The place where Annabeth made a mural of Rachel and I.

**Annabeth's POV**

I've never seen Percy get angry like this. He's driving so fast that I'm pretty sure that we're gonna end up like rocket pancake. I closed my eyes.

When we came to a stop, I opened my eyes, only to see the mural I made. Pain ripped my heart. What's worse, is that Percy started punching the mural and throwing hollow blocks at it. What the? I pulled him away trying to ebb his anger.

"Percy! Stop it! Stop it, please!" I was crying so hard. I'm scared.

I tried to muster all my emotions and put it in my voice, "That's enough!" I shouted.

Percy's crying but he stopped.

"You think Rachel cares even if this wall goes down? HUH? Even if you get ran over by a car, she won't go back to you Percy! She doesn't love you anymore! Don't you get that?"

I know what I said was harsh, but it's the truth and he needs to know that. When he looked up, I saw hatred in his eyes. I flinched.

"Shut up! Shut up!" he shouted at me. I backed up at the wall.

**Percy's POV**

"Shut up! Shut up!" I growled at Annabeth. I saw her flinch and backed up at the wall. When I saw her do that I felt my heart being poked by a cold stick. But at that moment, I don't care. I was so hurt to hear that even my best friend in the world thinks I'm hopeless. She's the only one I have and now she's telling me this.

"Why do you care huh?" I asked her " Are you the one fooled? Are you the one who got left behind? NO YOU'RE NOT! IT WAS ME! IT WAS ME!" every emotion poured out of me."You're getting irritating! Every move I make, you're there! If you're getting tired of this, then leave! I don't need you anymore!" I heard her gasp. Then she cried more. "I don't need you"

I went back to sitting in front of rocket. I felt bad. I didn't mean to tell her that. I've hurt her. I've made her cry. After everything she's done to me. I glanced at her. She was crying so hard it made breathing difficult for her. I was about to hug her when she spoke.

"Why are you so insensitive, Percy? You want me to leave? You want me out of your life?" I looked into her eyes and I saw pain and sadness "You know what, if I could, I would! But I couldn't! I couldn't! Every single day, I slap myself to remind me of the truth .. to stop myself from this foolishness! But even if I tell myself that it's enough .. one text from you and I'm there. I can't stand not being there for you! Everyone's telling me that I'm so stupid! But I guess it's like that huh? Everyone who's in love is STUPID! So stupid as it may, but I love you" she whispered the last line.

_What have I done? _That's when realization hit me in the face. The dream. It really was her. She's crying because I can't see her. And now I've hurt her. I've hurt my best friend and the woman who loves me, who's always been there for me. I'm too blind to see.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU INSENSITIVE PRICK!" Annabeth shouted this time, pain and anger in her voice.

She slapped me, "Why must it be you? WHY YOU?" She started punching my chest but I let her.

"That's enough, Annabeth" I told her softly.

"Why you? I'm tired! I'm so tired of you!" she continued sobbing

I don't know what came over me but I cupped her face, pulled her close to me and I kissed her. She froze. But after a few seconds, she kissed me back. Her lips were soft against mine. It was full of love. I feel like my brain would melt. All my problems, my insecurities went away. Everything's alright.

Annabeth stiffened and pulled away. Shock crossed her face. She ran towards my car and slammed it shut. She started crying miserably that it literally broke my heart.

Another realization hit me_. I love my best friend. My wise girl. MY Annabeth_.

**Ooooh ! And this is where I leave you guys. I had finals this week so I probably won't update for at least a day or two. Anyways .. how do you like it ? YAY ! Percy finally realized his feelings for Annabeth So cute. READ AND REVIEW GUYSS ! **


	10. Born to become bestfriends and lovers

**A/N: Hey! I'm back And I bring with me .. CHAPTER 10! It's a bit long since I've been out for two days? Or three? Thank you for those guys who reviewed and for those who read the story. Did you like it? I hope so. Okay, so enough with the ranting and on with the reading! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 10: Born to become best friends and lovers**

**Percy's POV**

We drove in silence until we reached Annabeth's house. She got out of the car and didn't even let me say goodbye. I followed her.

"Annabeth, wait!" but she already slammed the door.

I probably stood there for an hour looking like a complete idiot. I replayed this night's events in my head. I WAS in love with Rachel. WAS. I learned that Annabeth loves me and that I love her too. But, there's this big BUT, isn't it too fast? I mean, I just broke up with Rachel. But I decided that it wasn't a big deal. The important thing now is that Annabeth loves me. And now, she probably hates me for being so stupid and insensitive. Why did I just realize now? Why only now? I was crying. Everything's so mixed up and confusing.

I drove home feeling miserable. I decided that taking a shower would be the best way to calm the nerves and to clear up my mind. After taking a shower, my mind DID clear up. Only one thing is important: I love Annabeth.

That night, I slept with a smile on my face.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy kissed me! And I kissed him back! _What happened? _I admit that it felt good. More than good, actually. But I can't help but think that maybe he's just using me to forget he's feelings for Rachel. A rebound. I sighed. I think I'll just bury this thought for a while.

I went to the fire station and found that Clarisse and Chris are having an argument.

"Babe, please don't get mad." Chris pleaded.

"But you promised!"

I can't concentrate on what they're fighting about because the thought about Percy kissing me keeps on popping in my head. I smiled and I unconsciously touched my lips.

"Girl, you've been staring off for quite a while now," Thalia interrupted my thoughts "coffee?"

"Sure, thanks Thals."

"No problem"

"Annabeth?" a voice called

"Oh no, it's Percy!" I groaned. I was not yet ready to see him after our little incident. "Can you hold this?" I handed the coffee mug to Chris. "Thanks"

"What's the problem?" Thalia asked, but I already went away to hide. Yeah, I'm such a coward.

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth?" I called out. Gods.. I just wanted to see her and tell her I love her.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked Nico

"Over there" he pointed to the line of fire trucks. Is she hiding from me? I chuckled, "thanks bro!"

I went over to the trucks silently because I wanted to surprise her. I crept up to the wall and saw Annabeth's reflection on one of the glossy trucks. _Oh great. _I leaned on the wall opposite her, chuckling under my breath. After a few seconds, I went to where she was hiding, but she's already gone. What the? Where'd she go? Then I got an idea.

**Annabeth's POV (Sorry for the constant changing of pov's)**

I know Percy was looking for me, but honestly, I'm really not yet ready. I don't know what to do and how to react. I looked around me hoping that I've lost Percy. When I saw that the coast was clear, I leaned on one of the bars. When I was ready to go back to the quarters, I turned around and guess who I saw? Yep. Percy. He was smiling,

"Gotcha" he said softly. He grabbed my waist, pulled me closer to him and rubbed my cheeks affectionately. He looked at me in the eyes. _Stop Annabeth, stop okay? _I thought _Don't you expect! Don't you assume! You're loving it eh! I know you! It can't be. It just can't be! _I whined. _But why can't it be? _Another part of my brain asked. _Can it be? Even for just a little? NO! _I sighed. Great. Now I'm talking to myself. I looked away from Percy when I saw him starting to lean in.

"Come on seaweed brain, let's eat out" I told him

"Uh?" he asked, he's obviously not listening.

"I said let's eat out! Come on!" I tugged him along.

**Percy's POV**

"Gotcha" I said softly to her. I rubbed her cheeks. I can't help it, I reacted on impulse. I stared at her beautiful face, looking at those gorgeous, intimidating gray eyes. She seemed to be thinking hard because her brows furrowed. I kept on staring at her. I started to lean in but then she sighed, looked away and said something.

"Uh?" was my intelligent answer.

"I said let's eat out! Come on." She tugged me along.

We went to eat at a restaurant named Top of the Citi, which is a little untrue all because it's in the top of the _sea_. Or, well more of a seaside restaurant actually. Anyway, we gave the waitress our orders and I turned back to Annabeth. I gave her a blue folder.

"There, I've studied the proposal and fixed it," I said proudly. Well, Annabeth wanted me to continue this so I obliged willingly PLUS she won the stupid thumb war. "We just needed to discuss the things I added" See, we decided to ask a loan to Annabeth's uncle since mine won't let me.

"This is good,"she told me "but we really need to look for a bigger garage. The location of your business is crucial for my uncle, for him to grant the loan" she explained, taking a bite from her burger. "Sooo, what I'll do is I'll help you look for a new place, okay?"

"Okay. Why are you such a wise girl, wise girl?" I asked, smiling at her.

"None of your business" she said playfully.

After a few minutes, two man and a teenager walked inside the resto. I immediately recognized one of the men. It was Annabeth's dad.

"Hi dad!" Annabeth said, giving his father a kiss on the cheek.

"Good afternoon sir!" I said.

"Percy, Annabeth this is your uncle Hermes." He turned to Annabeth, "your uncle Hermes, remember? He used to bring you bread when you were little" Annabeth's brow furrowed. Gods, she's so cute.

Then the man named Hermes spoke, "How can she remember? She was still so young back then. Annabeth, this is my son, Luke. I'm sure you remember him," Luke has blonde hair, blue eyes and a face that will make girls swoon. NAAH! I'm still more handsome. "you were playmates back then, remember?"

"Turtle legs!"

"Frog mouth!"

Annabeth and Luke exclaimed together. The four of them laughed. Wow, I'm out of place.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth said, "Luke was such a slowpoke because he used to be fat. That's why I called him turtle legs. Yeah, we sucked at nicknames." Then she laughed.

"Well, this girl, was so noisy then. And she had this very tiny voice that's so painful to the ears just like a frog." Luke said, "good thing you still rememberme."

"Of course!" Annabeth said, "how can I forget the only guy who wanted to marry me." My head shot up. _What the heck? _My jealousy meter fulled up. I wanted to punch this Luke guy. "we were only what? 7 years old back then"

"I didn't know that!" Annabeth's dad said

"That's hilarious!" Luke's dad exclaimed.

I can sense that nobody really needs me here. So I stepped out of the room to do some thinking and to get some air.

Just when everything's getting better, this Luke dude just has to show up and ruin everything! ARGH! Why can't the fates just give me a break? NO. I will never, EVER let Luke take Annabeth away from me. I won't let ANYONE take her away from me. I will fight for her. Yes. That's the only thing that matters.

"There you are! I've been looking for you." I jumped. It was Annabeth and she was giggling.

I pouted, "seems like you're having so much fun that you forgot you have company" I said.

"Luke's a childhood friend!" she chuckled. "Wait, are you .. jealous?"

I blushed. "ME?"

"YES YOU!"

"NO WAY! To that … skinny guy? OF COURSE NOT!" _OH NO!_

She laughed, "wait, wait! Do you know what we talked about? Obviously not. Well, he has a friend who owns a garage in Banawe. Isn't Banawe a "go to" place for cars?"

"So?" I raised my eyebrow

"So, his friend is selling it. So stop making an issue out of Luke and me. I was only trying to help you."

I was speechless. She pinched my cheek and said, "You're getting jealous! Someone's getting jealous!" in a sing-song voice.

"OF COURSE NOT!" but I was blushing so hard I can't lie about it.

"Admit it! Don't deny it!" she said still giggling.

_Oh.. So you want me to admit it huh? _I kissed her cheek to prove my point. She blushed then punched my arm.

* * *

><p>"So that's the office?" I asked. We were in Banawe, in the garage Luke's friend was selling. And of course, Luke was with us.<p>

"Yes"

"Okay"

"It's nice to know that the potential buyers of my business share the same passion I have for cars" Mr. Hephaestus, Luke's friend said. I nodded and thanked him for the compliment.

I noticed that Annabeth and Luke was standing side by side, so I squeezed myself between them. I smiled. Annabeth looked at me with a raised eyebrow. It was fun to see Luke's expression.

"Percy, this garage and the cars are all of my life." Hephaestus continued "Maybe now, I can devote more time to my family."

"Rest assured sir, I'll give this place the love it deserves" I was looking at Annabeth when I said this. Applying the statement more to her than to the garage.

"Annabeth, you're very lucky with your boyfriend," Hephaestus said "He seems to be loving and caring"

We both blushed. Luke shot me a jealous Luke.

Annabeth spoke up, "Oh no sir. He's not my boyfriend. We're just best friends"

Luke smiled. _Yeah right. _"If you only knew sir, I'm the one who's luckier to have her" and it's true. Annabeth smiled at me.

"That's why you should take care of her"

I will. Forever and Always.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Even if the world ends tomorrow, we'll be there to check the garage" I said jokingly at Luke.

I was walking home when Luke called to ask if we're going to check the garage.

"Thank you Luke. So much."

"_Oh that's nothing!" Luke said "well, if you're free tomorrow, let's have dinner. I'll cook for you."_

Oh. "Thanks Luke. You're sweet. But I think I have to check with my business partner" I laughed. I was referring to Percy. I remembered that we have scheduled an appointment with my uncle after our garage visit.

"_Okay, no problem, I'm sure we're going to get a good deal with Mr. Hephaestus"_

I laughed. But then I heard some banging in the house, "What is wrong with you?" my dad shouted. _Oh no! What happened?_

"Ok Luke, thanks" I quickly said, then hung up.

"I had great plans for you Anna May!" Oh no. I think my dad found out about my sister's plan to quit dad's company and migrate to France with her fiancée.

"That's the problem dad" my sister said "you had my life all planned out, what about my own plans?" I felt for my sister. All her life she obeyed my dad. I think it's only right for her to follow her own dreams. "Stop treating me like I'm a little child" my sister cried.

"Anna May," my father said heavily "Do you think life's that easy in France? You're too proud! You won't survive it alone!"

"I won't be alone, dad. I'm going there with Sherwin. We're engaged now. We're getting married and we'll be living in France. Dad, I'm sorry"

My dad remained silent. Then he walked away. I ran to comfort my sister who was now crying so hard.

"It's gonna be okay." I hugged her.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I were preparing our report that will be presented to her uncle. We didn't realize how late it was. We finished at around 2 am. Annabeth fell asleep on my bed. I sat beside her and caressed her cheek. "Thank you Annabeth. For everything. I promise I will take care of you. I will never hurt you. I will love you forever. Please be mine." I kissed her forehead and went to sleep in the couch.

The next day, we were in the office of Annabeth's uncle Apollo. He was working in a bank so I need to present my business proposal in front of the board of directors so they can know that I can be worthy of the loan.

"I'm nervous… and scared" I told Annabeth

She squeezed my hand. It felt good. "You can do it seaweed brain. I know you can" she told me encouragingly. She pulled her hand away but I held it again. "Can I?"

"Sure, no problem" she smiled at me.

"Percy Jackson!" the secretary called out "you can go in now"

"Here goes"

"Good luck seaweed brain!" Annabeth kissed my cheek. And it gave me some source of motivation. I need to do it for her. I can do it.

* * *

><p>"With our love for cars and our skills for restoration and repair, we can guarantee customer satisfaction" After half an hour of presenting to the board, Apollo asked me, "You will need a lot of customers to run a business this big. How do you plan to expand your market?"<p>

"Well I believe that the word of mouth is the best form of advertising. And I've also prepared a more aggressive marketing strategy to attract more customers. We have innovative business ideas." I explained

"How can you guarantee that you can pay back the loan and the interest on time? Why should we give you the loan?"

I thought of Annabeth before answering. I thought about Rachel and my mom telling me I don't have plans and that I'm immature. I'll prove to them that I do have plans. And I'm making them happen now, "Because this company deserves it. This business has nowhere else to go but up. Sir, you've seen the vision of this company. Everything I said is backed up with the great performance my company has been doing lately. I will do everything to make my forecast come true. I will do everything to make this business a success."

They were silent for a moment and for a second I was afraid they're going to reject me.

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Jackson. You can wait for the result outside." They shook my hand

"Thank you" I said the headed outside to sit beside Annabeth.

"How'd it go?" she asked

"It went very smooth" I said

After a few minutes of waiting the secretary handed Annabeth the result.

"Relax" Annabeth soothed. I just smiled and nodded.

She started opening the envelope. Then she wore a grim expression on her face. I knew it. They will reject me. I sighed. I'm a failure. I looked at Annabeth again and her eyes seemed to brighten.. what?

"CONGRATULATIONS! YES!" Then she hugged me so tight "you see, we got approved!"

"huh? Approved?" I couldn't concentrate on being happy with the approval of my loan because Annabeth's hug seems to capture all my attention. I hugged her back. "I told you we'll get this loan. You're the only one who didn't believe in yourself" she told me. Then she pulled away from the hug. I don't want to let her go just yet. Everything seems so perfect. My loan got approved, I can expand my business now. Only one thing left to do.

"Annabeth?" I said softly

"Give me your ID, I'll return it." She said instead

I didn't know what came over me but when she wouldn't look at me, I grabbed her waist and I kissed her. She was shocked for a moment, but then she kissed me back. I pushed my tongue into her waiting mouth and I pulled her closer to me. Like I couldn't get close enough to her. When breathing was necessary, I pulled away.

"Annabeth, I should've realized sooner, but I didn't. But it doesn't really matter anymore cause honestly? I love you. I can't believe I just said that. But it's true. I love you. Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend?"

Annabeth was shedding tears now. I was just hoping it was because of joy. "Yes Percy. Yes! And I love you too!"

It was probably the best day of my life. I've never felt happy like this. Not even with Rachel. Annabeth seems to give me this bright and warm feeling. It's like she's the one for me. And I know that I want to be with her. Forever.

**YAYY! They finally got together! Soo? How was it? READ && REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11:If I give you my heart

**A/N: Hey! I'm back. Unfortunately, with a crappy chapter. I know. I'm sorry guys. I've been busy. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. I promise. Really sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 11: If I give you my heart**

**Percy's POV**

It's been six months since Annabeth and I started dating and everything is perfect. Everything seems to be in their proper place. Everything seems to match. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone else. I grabbed every opportunity to tell her how much I love her. And I know that she feels the same way for me. Hey! You can't blame me, I'm in love. (yeah, cheesy.)

We talk, we laugh, we hug, we kissed(a lot!) , go to dates and just hang out. Everything is perfect.

Oh. Did I tell you that my new garage, NITRO is still the name, why change it?, is about to open? I didn't? Well, now you know. Anyway, we were at the garage getting ready for the ribbon cutting when my phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hello?"

"_Son! I'm so proud of you!" my mom told me_

"Thanks mom! You and Paul can drop by anytime" my mom and I had come to good terms since Annabeth and I had started dating. I tell you, she is my good luck charm.

"_I'll keep that in mind. Bye Percy"_

"Bye mom"

A few minutes after the ribbon cutting, the guests asked for a speech.

"Speech! Speech!"

I laughed and went to stand in the middle, "Thank you everyone for coming here today and for your support and trust. Most especially, thank you Annabeth. I'm a pretty lucky guy to have you as my best friend. But I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you as my girlfriend"

Everyone "awwwed" and annabeth looked like she was about to cry because of happiness. She ran to me and gave me a hug, "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too"

"You know what, wise girl? Ever since we got together, my life has changed" I told her, making sure she's the only one to hear "I found the reason to wake up each morning. I want to become a better man" I placed her hand in my heart "and it's all because of you" I finished.

And with that, she crashed her lips to mine.

**Annabeth's POV**

"HI!" I shouted as soon as I entered the fire station quarters

"Hi annabeth!" Thalia called

"Wow! You're so pretty!" Clarisse told me, "hey, my article for this month is out!" she said pointing to the magazine.

"Really?" I asked "What is it about?"

"Girl, it's about rebound" Thalia said

I stopped in my tracks. Now, don't get me wrong but it's not about the topic of rebound in basketball. It's about the topic of rebound in relationships. It got me thinking about the thought I buried a long time ago: about Percy using me to forget his feelings for Rachel. I pushed the thought out of my mind. Of course Percy wouldn't do that. He wouldn't gamble our friendship for that. But with my luck, I was wrong.

"Let me see that annabeth" Chris told me.

"But girl, don't worry!" Thalia said, trying to ease the tension "I read it and it's nothing about you and Percy!"

But of course, Clarisse being the frank one said, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure" Thalia returned.

"Okay fine, answer the questions and we'll see" Clarisse challenged

I was scared. I don't want to see or know the answers. But I _need_ to. I began reading the questions to the checklist: "Uh, does he think of his previous relationship a lot?"

"Check!" Clarisse said. Thalia remained silent for a while. It seems like she was drawing something on a piece of paper. "You know Percy is still thinking about Rachel. He's just not saying it" Clarisse finished.

"Clarisse, look at Percy now," Thalia cut in "he has a very fresh aura! And hellooo, he doesn't have those suicidal tendencies anymore! Thank god!" I smiled and proceeded to the next question "Does he like it when you look or act like the ex?"

"Double-check!" Clarisse shouted. "Look at you now, you dress up like Rachel!"

"Clarisse! Annabeth has always been beautiful! That's natural! She's just like us, blooming because we have boyfriends! That's why for me, I'm for team Percy and team Annabeth forever!" she squealed showing us the paper she has been drawing on a while ago. It has the words "PERCABETH" on it. I smiled. But honestly, I can't help but think that maybe Clarisse was right. What if? What if Percy IS using me? No. He wouldn't do that. _But what if he did? The back of my brain told me. _Just shut up!.

* * *

><p>After hanging out in the station for about two hours, I decided to go home to help my sister pack.<p>

"Don't forget all these huh?" My mom told Anna may.

"Of course mom"

At that moment, my dad walked in the room, "Anna may, did you give the restaurant files to Annabeth?" my dad said, a little too harshly. What? I don't want to manage that restaurant! NO! "The inventory? And the accounting?"

"Uh, dad .. did you ask annabeth if –"

"What do you expect?" my dad shouted "of course annabeth will handle the business! I cannot just entrust this business to a .. stranger!" she told my sister before turning to me, "Annabeth, I want you to study those files very carefully. And I don't want you to fail in this business like you did before!"

My throat was thick. I don't want to accept this. But what choice do I have? "Yes dad" I told him

"When will you close your shop?" WHAT ? NO!

"dad? NO, I can handle both at the same time!"

"That's exactly why you keep on failing Annabeth! YOU don't know your PRIORITIES! You're no different from your sister!" he yelled at me before storming out of the room.

There is too much drama in that house I can't handle. So I decided to go to Percy's garage to just lay my mind off things.

When I arrived at the garage, I was shocked at what I saw.

**Percy's POV**

"Percy?" a voice called. I was under the car at that time fixing some problems, so I thought the voice belonged to Annabeth.

"Baby, wait" I said.

"Percy?" Wow. She's a little impatient today. I got out from under the car and saw that it's not Annabeth. It's Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

**I know I know! It's crap. But hey, I did my best. I'm just really, really busy. I promise to make it up in the next chapter. Read and Review guys. Happy Christmas! **


	12. Chapter 12:Can't help myself

**A/N: Hey you guys ! I'm back ! OOOHHH! I'm so excited! Christmas is almost here! AND THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT MY CHRISTMAS GIFT! It's just as crappy as the previous chapter. Thanks also for my lovely reviewers. I love you so much guys! I promise to post the next chapter two days after.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 12: Can't help myself**

**Annabeth's POV**

_When I arrived at the garage, I was shocked at what I saw_

I saw the girl who broke my best friends heart. You know, sometimes I don't know if I should be angry with Rachel or not? Cause if you'll see it in my point of view, she's kinda one of the reasons why Percy and I are together. Like, her breaking up with him. And I will never have the courage to tell Percy how I feel if she didn't humiliate him in front of people and had that drama in front of the mural.

NO. I should be angry. _Why?_ Because she had hurt Percy.

Anyway, Rachel Elizabeth Dare is here. Talking to Percy. What the heck? I stopped in my tracks.

"I can't believe this! How cute. I mean, who would've thought? With Annabeth?" she told Percy with disbelief. Anger boiled inside me. _Why not? I thought._

"Why not?" Percy asked with his eyebrows raised and arms crossed in his chest.

"No reason" she said smiling.

I can't stay still anymore so I decided to go and reveal myself. Yeah. Reveal. Rachel saw me and squealed, "Oh my gosh! Annabeth!"

"Hi," I said non enthusiastically

"You look so different! It suits you!" she told me. "I knew it was you and Percy all along! Didn't you tell me you had a crush on him?" Oh man! She has to tell that now? I saw Percy forcing himself not to smile, but obviously he failed. So he stood there smiling like an idiot. I blushed.

"Rachel! Don't feed this man's ego!" I said, kissing Percy in the cheeks. He rested his arms on my waist and pulled me closer to him. "He already has a huge one to begin with."

"Hey, You're picking on me again!" Percy pouted.

"So, how have you been?" I asked Rachel. "It's been a while since we last saw you"

"I've been good, thanks for asking. But my car broke down. Good thing our common friends told me Percy has a new garage." She said. I wonder how much time will it take for percy to fix Rachel's car. To tell you the truth, I just want her out of our lives.

"Don't worry, you're car will be fixed in no time." I told her. More like told myself. "You know Percy. Car addict." Percy rested his head in my shoulders. It was kind of fun. It's like Percy's trying to tell Rachel that he loves me and no one's going to change that. But then again, I thought wrong.

**Percy's POV**

Everything happened so quickly. I mean, I don't have feelings for Rachel anymore. I'm head over heels in love with Annabeth. But Rachel being here shocked me. I can see Annabeth trying to make friendly talk with her but I can also see that deep inside her she's struggling and shocked and well, jealous?

I rested my head on Annabeth's shoulder, trying to reassure her that no one's going to take me away from her. That I'm hers. In that moment, Rachel's phone rang.

"Oh. Excuse me." She went to her bag and rummaged for her cellphone. "Oh sorry guys, Ethan is here."

Awkward silence.

"It was nice seeing you guys" Rachel said. Looking mainly at me. Weird. "I'll talk to you soon okay?" Whoops. I guess Annabeth wouldn't like that. But she nodded. "Thank you Percy. I have your card"

Then Rachel left. Another awkward silence between me and Annabeth. I decided to go comfort her or something.

"Hey, wise girl. You okay?" she nodded. "Come, I'll make you hot chocolate"

"Uhm, Percy?" she asked

"Yes baby?"

"How's the damage in Rachel's car? Is it big?"

"Maybe," I said

"Will it take long to fix it?"

"I have to check it first"

"She looks so pretty, maybe she's very happy with Ethan." Oh please, I don't want to hear any of this right now.

"Baby, that's enough. Please. I'm tired" I told her

"I was just asking" she said, annoyed. "You want some carrot cake? I'll get some. Wait" she stood up and went to the kitchen.

I sighed. I don't want more drama! I'm happy with Annabeth. I need her. I love her. I don't want to lose her just because Rachel came back to the picture."Please, don't take her away from me. She's means everything to me. She's my life." I silently prayed.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was a little annoyed at Percy yesterday. And scared. He seemed distracted. Like he's thinking of something. I hope it's not Rachel. Whatever. I will not let her ruin our relationship. I love him too much.

"So how's that?" Clarisse said, knocking me out of my thoughts "you weren't able to tell him that you're managing the restaurant now?" Whoops.

"I wasn't" I told her

"Isn't that the reason why you went there?" Thalia asked

"Oh no. I think everything's changing now Rachel's back" Clarisse said. "Remember, question number 3: Is the current relationship affected by the ex?"

Come on! Enough with the Rachel talk already.

"No! Of course not!" Then I remembered Percy's distracted look yesterday "Maybe he's just annoyed with all my questioning" I told Clarisse, More like reassuring myself.

"You know what? You're such a paranoid." I sighed. Count on Thalia to annoy you more. "Reigning beauty queens are not like that!"

"But are you sure he has moved on?" Clarisse asked. OF COURSE! He already told me he loves me.

"Of course I'm sure. Percy has definitely moved on." I told them.

Luckily, Thalia supported me. "Because if he hasn't, I'm sure he'd be committing suicide right now!"

"You can never tell!" Clarisse said "Who knows, he may be suppressing his feelings!"

"You know what? You're the most pessimistic person I know!" Thalia told Clarisse "I hope all the pessimists in the world would die" she said jokingly.

Clarisse pretended to die. And we all laughed. But the questions in my head never stopped.

**Oh. Let me clear something up ok? It will probably hint you up for the story but I'll give it anyway. Annabeth only THINKS that she thought wrong. Get it? No? sigh. Well, you'll probably get it in the next chapters or so. Read and Review guys. It'll mean so much to me.**


	13. Chapter 13:Crazier

**A/N: Yayy! See? I kept my promise! Anyway.. I hope you like this chapter. Oh. And THANK YOU to Anello di Tempesta, SouthAmericanGirl and ChildofWisdom for your lovely reviews. I love you guys. And of course, THANK YOU also to my lovely reviewers You rock guys. Ok. On with the chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 13: Crazier**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hello? Emmy? I can't be there so you take care of things for the meantime okay?" I told my shop assistant. "I can't leave the restaurant"

I'm so busy with the restaurant I hardly had the time to visit my shop.

"_Okay ma'am"_ then she hung up.

"Mark, Mark" I called one of the waiters

"Ma'am, it's Mike" he corrected.

"Oh, Sorry. Ah, Mike, can you please attend to table 52 huh? Quickly"

"Yes ma'am"

With my being busy with the restaurant and Percy with his garage, we hardly see each other. I miss him so much. And Rachel being in the picture makes it a LOT worse.

"Annabeth," a voice called. I turned around only to see my dad. With Luke.

"Dad" I greeted.

"Luke here, will train in our kitchen. You take care of him. I'm sure you'll get along" he said. Great. More reason for Percy and I to fight. I know how much he hates Luke. I think it's testosterone fueled? Or something? Whatever.

I looked up to smile at Luke. He smiled back.

"Here's good news, Annabeth." My dad continued "This morning, I agreed to do the catering for Mr. Jaime Tan. His event will be in two days" he beamed "Their usual caterer backed out at the last minute. Now look here, Annabeth, they're a big client and we're gunning to be their exclusive caterer for ALL their events! I'll give you the exact headcount later." He looked at me dead serious "Do your best so you'd make me happy"

"Yes dad" I told him. Now I have the chance to make him proud. But with all the drama happening now? It will be a difficult job.

"Luke" my dad said in goodbye

"Yes, sir" then my dad left.

"You can cook?" I asked Luke. Not really believing that a guy can cook.

He laughed then said, "Yes. And I can bake too. You know not all guys can't cook." He said

We laughed. It's so easy being around Luke. I'll give him that much.

* * *

><p>The next day, Luke and I visited the venue for Mr. Tan's event.<p>

"Let's put the buffet table here," I told the manager of the venue "I want you to give extra effort to that table." Hey, I have a rep to protect as a designer. "Make sure everything's perfect"

"Okay ma'am"

"Have you checked the kitchen, Luke?" I asked him while counting the chairs and tables

I'm sure I heard him chuckle "Yes, ma'am, I have" he said jokingly

We laughed and I realized I used my bossy tone at him.

"Annabeth, let's have dinner? My treat." he asked me. Well, he's my childhood friend and I have turned him down on his first offer. Plus, he's been my company for the last few days and he's helping me with the event. So I guess I could agree.

"Sure!" I smiled at him "As long as it's not in our restaurant. I've had enough of the food there"

Luke faked a hurt expression and I realized that HE was the one managing the kitchen.

"Oh no, no offense meant! It's just that, that's what I've been eating everyday." I amended.

He laughed. "All right. We'll go somewhere else so you could try other dishes" he said. And that's when my phone decided to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Percy.

"Oh, wait" I told Luke and stepped outside to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"_Baby, Mom's inviting us for dinner! She bought a new oven. That's why she's cooking. And … I miss you too. Are you free?" Percy said._

I felt my heart skip a beat, "Sure, of course. Tell Sally I said thank you"

Percy laughed. It's so nice to hear him laugh. "_Okay, I'll pick you up at the restaurant"_

"No, no. I'll just go to your garage. Dad might be there. Okay?"

"_Okay."_

"Bye, I love you"

"_I love you too" he said, then hung up._

I turned around and saw Luke standing behind me, "Your boyfriend?" he asked.

I giggled. "Yes. He's asking me out for dinner"

Luke's expression surprised me. It was hurt. Oh shit! Luke. Dinner. I totally forgot about that!

"Oh no, I'm sorry Luke!" I said, hugging him "I promise I'll make it up to you next time. Okay?"

"Okay, just text me when you're free and available" he said.

"Okay. Thank you. Bye" I told him

"Bye"

I headed towards Percy's garage.

**Percy's POV**

"I can't believe I'm writing you a cheque. You're all grown up Mr. Jackson" Rachel told me.

I finished fixing her car and now she came to my garage to pick it up and pay me. Weird I know. Your ex paying you. Ugh.

"Thank you" I told her.

I heard a taxi pull up outside and saw Annabeth getting out. Smiling. I ran beside her and hugged her."Hi baby, I miss you. How's your day?" I said, still hugging her.

"It's tiring. I've missed you too" she said her eyes twinkling. But when she saw Rachel, her eyes darkened. Oh man.

"Hi annabeth!" Rachel greeted.

"Hello" she said plainly. Then she turned to me "Let's go? Let's not keep your mom's food waiting." Her mistake.

"Wow! Really? Aunt Sally's going to cook for you guys?" Rachel asked, surprised, Yeah. My mom rarely cooks. I said RARELY. Not that she doesn't know how. She's a really great cook. She's just really busy. "Is she cooking Paella?" Rachel continued. Paella is my mom's favorite dish. So, yeah. She cooks it everytime.

"Of course. That's her specialty." I told Rachel. I didn't know what came to me but, "wanna come?" I blurted at Rachel. Annabeth squeezed my arm. OW. I thought. Oops. STUPID ME. Now I have to deal with Annabeth getting angry with me.

"Percy, maybe Rachel needs to go somewhere?" Annabeth said "Or maybe she has dinner date with Ethan"

"Actually, Ethan is in Florida for a business trip. So, sure I'll go."

I'm such an idiot.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, I thought Paella's your favorite?" My mom said, fussing with Rachel. Annabeth's been silent the whole time. "you should get more." My mom said putting more food on Rachel's plate "here, finish that." Rachel laughed,<p>

"Why are you so quiet, Annabeth?" My mom asked.

She seemed to be pulled out of her reverie, "It's nothing, Sally. There are just too many things on my mind"

I decided to cut in, "Mom, please tell her she's becoming so workaholic"

"Oh, you'll get along with my Paul" my mom told her "Percy has been telling me that you've been working so hard. That's why I thought of cooking for you guys. I also thought it would only be the two of you best friends. I didn't know the fiancée was coming too" she said smiling at Rachel.

Shit! Annabeth looked as if she were holding back tears. And Rachel looked flustered. My mom seemed to realize her mistake.  
>"Oh no, Aunt Sally" Rachel spoke up "Percy and I had broken up for a while now. Annabeth is his new girlfriend. Don't they make a lovely couple?"<p>

My mom tried to make amends, "I may just be too used to them being best friends. They've been best friends since high school."

"It's okay" Annabeth said, forcing a smile. "Some things just really take a lot of getting used to."

* * *

><p>The whole time I was driving Annabeth home was silent. She didn't say a thing to me. I so wanted to comfort her or hug her. But I can't because she's avoiding me.<p>

When we reached her house, she jumped out of the car quickly. But before she could get inside I grabbed her wrist.

"Baby, wait" I told her "You've been quiet the whole night. Is something wrong?" I mentally slapped myself. STUPID. Of course, there's something wrong.

"Nothing." She said coldly.

"Annabeth, how many times do I have to apologize for my mom? You know her. "

"Percy, why did you have to invite her?" she asked me. In other circumstances I might have teased her for being jealous, but now? She's dead serious.

"Do we really have to make this an issue? I was just trying to be polite."

"Really? How quickly you forget. You used to curse her for dumping you. And now you're very concerned about her? Why? Did she show any concern about your feeling when she left you for her boss? Huh?"

I stood there. Frozen. I can't think of anything to say.

"Thanks for the dinner, Jackson" she said. Then went inside her house.

I just stood there. Blinking back tears. I'm so stupid. I didn't even tell her how sorry I am. Gods! I'm STUPID!

**So? How'd you like it? The next chapter will be SOO interesting :) Read and review guyss. :)**


	14. Chapter 14:Advertisement, sort of

**A/N: HEY YOU GUYS! I know .. This is just an author's note. But hey, I'll try to update faster, hmkay? The real reason behind this note ? Well, I want you guys to read something:**

**FORGIVE ME, FIRST LOVE by POPTARTMUSE**

**It's a love triangle between Percy, Jason and Annabeth. It's really good. I hope you guys will check it out. Tell me if you liked it though. It's good to try something new **


	15. Chapter 15:You're gone,my fault,im sorry

**A/N: Ta-da! I brought with me.. chapter 14! Okayy, this is the most .. interesting? Part. As always,a million thanks to my lovely reviewers. Anyway, how did you like the story "forgive me, first love?" Do tell me. Okay, enough talk. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Still nope.**

**Chapter 14: You're gone, my fault, I'm sorry**

**Percy's POV**

"Percy, aren't you eating breakfast?" my mom told me. She's still trying to make it up to me for what she's done yesterday. But everytime she says "sorry" it's like she doesn't mean it. "I made three cheese omelet for you. Percy, I'm sorry. About last night. It slipped my mind. You know me" she laughed "I'm really amazed with your friendship with Annabeth. She's even more of a mother to you than I am."

That made me stop. "Yeah. You're right" I told my mom. "Maybe she thinks I need a mother. Because I never had one" Then I left her. I know it's a harsh thing to say. But I just can't control my emotions right now. It's just too much.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Well, I think our inventory is okay. I think we're done" Luke said. And I think that's the only thing I heard or understood from what he's blabbing about a while ago. Because once again, Percy occupied my mind. Luke must've noticed that I'm not listening because he said, "Annabeth, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I blurted out at him.

He seemed taken aback but he answered, "No. I don't have"

"But you had one before right?" I asked

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"What if you have a girlfriend now.. and then your ex suddenly comes back to your life, will you go back to her?"I asked him.

"No I don't" he answered immediately, not even thinking about it. "Because I'm already in love with someone else."

I was taken aback by his answer. I stared a Luke with awe. I wish Percy thinks the same, and he will not go to Rachel because he's in love with me. At that moment, my phone rang. I saw that it was Percy calling.

"_Hello? Annabeth, are you still mad at me?"_

"It's nothing" I told him. I so wanted to tell him, It's ok, I'm not mad and that I love him. But my pride won't let me.

"_I sent you a message last night, did you get it?"_

"I was busy. I'm sorry"

"_It's okay. Can we have dinner tonight? I'll come over"_

"Percy, I'm sorry. But I need to fix everything for the event tomorrow evening" STUPID PRIDE!

"_Sorry, maybe next time? I love you baby"_

"Bye" I just told him. ARGH! What did I do? Percy's trying to make it up to me but you just have to refuse? STUPID.

* * *

><p>I think the fates really hate me. I mean REALLY hate me. It's the night of the event and my car just have to break down right now. GREAT. My dad has been calling me for the last thirty minutes and I didn't have the courage to pick up.<p>

"This car sucks! I'm already late for the event. Please Percy, hurry! Dad has been calling me." I told Percy. Yep. My own personal mechanic.

"_Wait for me. I'll be there right away" _

"Perce, I'll just leave the car here. You come and pick this up. I'm taking a cab. I really have to go."

"_Okay baby. Don't panic. You can do it. I love you"_

"I love you too baby"

And with that I took a cab and sped right up to the event.

When I arrived at the event, my heart froze. I saw the manager walking towards my dad and said, "Excuse me, sir we have a problem. We're running out of food."

"How did this happen?" my dad asked.

"No more food, sir" the manager just answered.

Before my dad can find me, Luke pulled me away.

"Annabeth, where have you been?" he asked me "we have a problem"

"what?"

"we ran out of food" That's it.

"Dad!" I called.

He spoke slowly, but dangerously. I gulped. "At least 50 people haven't had dinner yet! If you've only been here earlier, you could've estimated the number of people and prevented this from happening." He said seething "You disappoint me Annabeth. Asking you to handle this business, was a big mistake. You're useless!" He left me there, crying and with a heavy heart. With only Luke to comfort me.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Annabeth," Luke began, trying to comfort me "I know it hurts, but it's just his way of pushing you to be better."

"You know what, Luke? I'm trying to do everything I can. But it seems that I'm never good enough. Never good enough" I sobbed harder into Luke's shirt

"You know what's going to make you feel good?" He asked

"what?"

"Go to Percy" he said simply. I nodded and took out my cellphone to call him and have him pick me up.

"Hello? Percy?"

"_Hello?" _The voice doesn't belong to Percy. It's Grover

"Grover, is Percy there?" I asked him.

"_Wait, annabeth, sorry can you call again?"_

"Please tell him it's an emergency"

"_Annabeth, there's also an emergency here"_

"What?"

"_It's Rachel" Oh no!_

**Percy's POV**

After I parked Annabeth's car, I saw Rachel running to me. _What the heck? What's she doing here? I don't need any more trouble._ Then I saw the problem. Ethan was following her and he looked dangerously mad.

"Come here Rachel, Let's talk." Ethan called out as he grabbed Rachel's wrist

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Hey man, let her go!" I told Ethan.

When he still didn't let Rachel go, I punched him square in the face.

"You may leave now. I don't want to see you near her again!" I growled at him.

After Ethan left, I brought Rachel to the office and made her some coffee. I made her tell me what happened between them.

"I feel trapped in the relationship," Rachel told me "He's overly jealous and possessive. When he found out that I brought my car here, that's when he exploded." She cried "I kept asking myself, is this the consequence for breaking up with you? For hurting you? Percy, every single day he hurts me. Percy, forgive me. It's my fault" she continued to sob. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really, really sorry."

What she did next surprised me. She kissed me full on the lips. I was shocked. And when I regained my composure, I tried to pull her away. But she had her arms locked around my neck. And I did the stupidest thing, I just froze and let her kiss me. But I didn't kiss her back. That's my biggest mistake ever. I heard a small gasp, a sniffle, and footsteps running away. It was Annabeth.

I pushed Rachel away with all my strength and she stumbled to the floor. I ran towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, wait!" I jogged towards her. Her eyes rimmed red and I knew she was already crying before. For what reason, I don't know.

"Annabeth, it's not what you think. Annabeth please, listen to me" I turned her around gently.

"Annabeth, it's nothing. When did I ever lie to you?" I asked her

"When?" she asked me. "You never lied to me before, Percy. But when you got used to saying "I love you" to me, that's when you started lying" she told me.

"No. that's not true" I told her, hurt of what she just said "You're saying that I don't love you?" I asked incredulously, blinking back tears.

"Important maybe, but not loved." She answered.

"Annabeth, not like this, please. Not like this" I felt tears running in my cheeks "If I don't love you, then why does it pain me to see you like that?"

"Percy, did you really love me? Or did you just try to love me, for fear that I might leave you too? Tell me the truth."

"You think I'm that kind of person?" I asked her. I tried to be angry, but in the situation that we're in? I can't. "That I would risk everything? Even our friendship? And then what? I risked everything because I love you. But –"

"There!" she cut in, "That's where the problem starts. There's always a but. It's never been just a plain, "I love you, Annabeth" That's the only thing I want to hear." She whispered the last line "Why can't it be that way? No one forced you Percy! No one begged you to. I only told you how I feel because I couldn't hide it anymore. I wish you just left" she sobbed "I wish you just avoided me. At least that way I'd understand. But you made me your girlfriend, Percy! You made me your girl. And when Rachel came back, that's when you lost it all. You lost it all, including me, Percy. So we're done. Congratulations Percy, we both lost."

She hailed a cab and went in quickly, not even letting me answer.

"Annabeth, wait!" I ran after the cab but of course, I'm not fast enough. So I went back to the garage and got rocket. I followed her to her house. Of course, with my luck, she already got there.

I knocked at her door, "Annabeth!" I shouted, "Please, let's talk!" Their gate opened and for a second I felt relieved. But it was short-lived. It was their maid who opened the gate.

"Percy, you know I'm on your side, but she just doesn't really want to see you. I'm sorry" she said.

"It's okay" I said, my voice hollow.

I probably stood there for who knows how long. Just thinking that I lost the girl I love makes me want to bury myself. I love Annabeth. How can she think that I just used her? I wouldn't risk everything if I'm not in love with her. "Please, if you can't bring her back to me, just please let her forgive me. I love her too much."

"I know." A voice spoke. It was her step-mom.

"Helen"

"Percy"

"Just give her some time. She'll come around. She loves you. And I know you love her too." She told me

"I do. It's just now, she hates me. She won't even listen to me"

"She will. I'll talk to her. That's the best thing I can do. Go home Percy. Rest."

"I will. Just please tell her, I love her so much and that I'm really sorry for what happened."

"Promise" she told me.

**OKEYDOKEY! How'd you like it? AWW , we're coming to an end. Read and Review guys. I hope you liked it.**


	16. Another author's note kind of poll

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the thing, I have two question for you guys.**

**First:**

**DO YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO MAKE A PJO STORY THAT HAS SOMEWHAT THE SAME PLOT AS GOSSIP GIRL?**

**Well, I want to know how it turns out if they have the life of the gossip girl elites. (It won't be the same or the exact replica of gossip girl, though. I will change some scenes and situations)**

**Second:**

**WHAT TEAM-UP?**

**JASON/ANNABETH? Or PERCY/ANNABETH?**

**Before making your decision, please read "Forgive me, first love" by poptartmuse. So there wouldn't be biased decisions. okay? **

**It's always nice to try something new.**

***I want to have at least 15 answers to write the story AND to post the next chapter to my story, Bittersweet. I'm sorry. I really need to know your opinion before I push through with my plan.**

**THANK YOU! PLEASE ANSWER!**


	17. Chapter 17:Happily ever after Not really

**A/N: Awww! The ending is near guys. I'm sad. Anyway, Here's chapter 15. I want to know again about what you think of the story, "forgive me, first love" by poptartmuse. Oh, and since you've told me your opinion, I'm going to push through with my plans and make a Percabeth story out of the plot of gossip girl. I hope you like it. Please, do try to read it. On with the chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 15: Happily ever after? Not really**

**Annabeth's POV**

"I need the sales report for this quarter, and the menu revamp I'm planning. Work with Luke on that. I want a modernized Chinese cuisine .." My dad went on and on blabbing about god knows what.

I zoned out. Still thinking about last night and all that had happened. One minute, everything's perfect and next minute everything's falling apart. And by everything, I mean everything since high school. Even our friendship. Clarisse was right. I AM a rebound. He just used me to forget Rachel. But she's back now. He won't be needing me anymore.

"Hey, you're not listening again!" my dad told me and I was brought back to the present.

"I'm listening dad" I lied.

"I already hired a team to close your shop" he told me confidently.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Let's just donate the clothes. No one's buying them anyway." He said, angering me more.

"But dad-"

"Annabeth, how many times did I tell you to close your shop? You never listened."

"But dad, you could have at least told me that you were closing it!"

"Nobody tells me what to do!" he shouted at me.

That does it. Percy. Rachel. Restaurant. Shop. Dad. Everything. I was just full of hurt right now, I can punch my father. Give me a break!

"Why, dad? What gives you the right to tell me what I want to do in life?" I asked him

"You're disrespectful!" he was about to slap me but my mom held him back.

"Why, dad? Did you ever respect me? Did you ever asked me if I wanted to manage your business?"

"Your sister would have never disrespected me like you did!"

SHIT! I'm so tired of being second best! "Then ask her to come back!" I yelled at him "Anyway, she's the only one who's good enough for you! Dad, the shop's the only thing I have." I can't control the tears rolling down in my cheeks "At least give me that. Please leave some for me." I whispered.

I ran to my room and cried harder. Letting all the emotions pour out. Every hurt that I've been hiding.

"Annabeth?" my mom's voice filled the room. "I've talked to your dad. Just understand him"

"I'm very tired mom" I said, my head resting on her lap. "Why do I always have to be the second best? Why can't I be the first? For once? Even just for a time."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Annabeth. Give yourself some credit. You don't need other people to bring you up. You, yourself, has the strength to do that. Learn to love yourself, Annabeth. It starts with you." My mom told me. And I believed her. I saw that the problem is me. I was trying to be somebody I'm not. I'm trying to be what everybody wants me to be. Not what I wanted me to be.

"Thanks mom. For everything. And for believing in me."

"It's nothing, Annabeth. Oh. And Percy asked me to tell you how much he loves you. And how sorry he is for what happened. Talk to him, sweetie. You need it too. He's part of you." And with that, she left.

**Percy's POV**

I'm feeling miserable all day. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I don't even know what's happening around me. That is, until Rachel came to me to apologize for what happened.

"I just want to tell you how sorry I am," she began "When I saw you again, I thought we can start anew. I thought by kissing you, it would let us know who we really love."

"Well Rachel, it's too late" I told her, my voice hoarse from crying. "I've already lost her." I winced, Just thinking that I lost Annabeth was enough to make my heart ache. "Since you came back, I kept asking myself: Just when everything's perfect, the person from your past has to come back. Then I thought, maybe they came back to make you realize how much you've changed. How much you've moved on." I sighed.

"Rachel, I think you came back to remind me, not of what I've lost but what I have right now… And how stupid I am to let her go like that." I was close to tears again. But I fought it back.

"Don't make the same mistake I did, Percy. If you can't save the relationship, at least try to save the friendship." She told me.

That pretty much ended our conversation because she already went away.

**Annabeth's POV**

"You know what? I should've kept that article in my pocket." I told Clarisse and Thalia. "So it would at least remind me every day. See, 4 out of 5 checks." I turned to Clarisse "You were right, I was just a rebound."

My friends looked at me with sympathy, Thalia was about to say something when the alarms blared.

"VOLUNTEERS! 10-70!" Someone shouted.

And we all ran to try and save the people who were in danger because of fire. At that moment, I remembered Percy saying: _"Extinguish the fire immediately, so only a few would be hurt"_

**Percy'S POV**

"Percy? What the hell are you doing here?" Nico asked when he saw me running to the fire trucks.

That afternoon, I heard that there had been a fire near Central Park. Thinking Annabeth's team would be there, I headed towards the place as fast as I could.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked Nico. Instead of answering he led to Clarisse and Thalia, both of which gave me dirty looks.

"Thanks, man" I told Nico, then turned to the girls "Where's Annabeth?" I asked yet again.

They pointed at the top of the fire truck and I saw Annabeth standing there holding her helmet or hard hat? Whatever fire fighters wear.

"Nobody got hurt?" I asked her when I finally climbed the truck.

She was just staring into space, not bothering to look at me, "we were able to save everyone, but their properties – " she shook her head.

"You used to say before that the victims shouldn't feel sad, because at least they are still alive. That there's no use in crying over things that can be replaced" I told her.

"I thought so too before," she said, still not looking at me "but now I realized that some things are irreplaceable. And that when they get destroyed, there's nothing you can do but watch them burn down before your eyes" I have a feeling that what she said has double meaning.

"Annabeth, I came here to ask for forgiveness. I may be guilty of so many things, but not of the fact that I never loved you. Annabeth, you were never a rebound. Never" I told her, sincerity oozing in every word. I'm guessing she sensed it too, because she faced me and looked me in the eyes.

"I loved you, Annabeth." I continued "And I love you still"

"Thank you, Percy" she said, smiling. My heart fluttered. "It feels good to hear that. It feels even better to believe it. But until when?" My heart became heavy again. "There will always be others, new reasons to be jealous of. It's not you Percy, it's me. I'm so insecure. No love can be good enough. Not even yours." I feel the tears threatening to fall. But I fought them back. "Rebound or not. It's sad."

My throat was thick but I managed to say, "Annabeth, let's do this together. I will be the one to fill all the emptiness. You'll be Percy and I'll be the old Annabeth. I'll wait for you. I'll do everything." I told her desperately. I can't lose her. I just can't. "I'll be patient. Until you're ready again. Ready to love yourself. Ready to love me. Let's start over, Annabeth."

"I hope it's that easy, Percy. But it's not. Percy, I need to this alone. I need to do this by myself." She placed her hands in my cheeks "Thank you, Percy. Thank you for everything. I will miss you." She kissed me, for the last time. And left me, feeling miserable than ever.

**Annabeth's POV**

I ended Percy and I's relationship. I think I made the right decision. Maybe someday, if I ever found myself again, we can continue where we left. Or maybe start over. Someday. I'm not regretting my decision. We both need time. I'll admit it was hard to do and it hurts so much. It was almost impossible to resist Percy's pleading voice. But I did.

"Annabeth" I heard my dad say. _What now?_

"Good evening, dad" I greeted politely.

"Can you help me here?" he asked

"What can I do, dad?"

"I'm doing a presentation and, I have no idea what to click here." He said. I sighed. As smart as my dad can be, he has no idea how to use a powerpoint presentation. Weird, I know.

"Let me" I told him

After a few minutes of silence, my dad asked me "How's your shop?"

"It's okay, dad" I said. Since when is my dad interested in my shop. This morning he wanted to pulverize it, now he's interested? "Here, you can start typing now" I told him

I started to leave when he said, "Annabeth, I know you're mad at me because of the things I've said."

I stopped in my tracks. When I didn't say anything, my dad continued "I never realized that I was so hard on you and that I made you feel incompetent. I was wrong. I was only doing it for you. But if I went overboard, I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me."

I didn't realize that I was crying, until my dad wiped them away with his thumbs. I cried harder, letting all the hurt go away. I hugged my dad realizing that even though he's hurting me, I still love him.

"It's okay dad. I forgive you." I told him.

"I love you, Annabeth. And I promise that from now on, I will support you with whatever you want to do and whatever your decision is."

"I love you too, dad." I whispered. And finally, my world that has been upside down for so long, seems to be in proper place. Except for one missing piece, one piece that still need time to be fixed.

I'll come back for you Percy. Please wait for me.

**Percy's POV**

"Why don't you talk to Annabeth?" my mom asked me. She was watching me play basketball alone in our backyard.

"I tried" I told her "Whatever I do, I don't think she can ever forgive me."

"Just give her time" my mom told me.

"Women are really like that," my mom told me matter-of-factly, "It's annabeth" she said softly "she loves you"

"Maybe this is my consequence, for ignoring all the people who loved me." I looked at my mom. "The one person constant in my life, I took for granted" I told her with sad eyes. It's true, I think I took my mom for granted. I've always shut her out of my life. I always blame her for not being a mother for me, but I've never really given her the chance to be one.

"No, Percy." My mom said. "I was the one who took you for granted. That's why we're always looking for love outside of this home. And we always fail. Maybe we should help each other, right?" she asked me. "it's about time that the two of us become a family. I will become a better mother."

I hugged my mom. And finally, my world that has been upside down for so long, seems to be in proper place. Except for one missing piece, one piece that still need time to be fixed.

"And I'll try hard to become a better son. And hopefully become a better man."

I'll wait for you Annabeth. I promise I will.

**SOOO? How'd you like it? It's not yet done Okay? There's still one more chapter. Oh, it's so sad to end a story. Anyway, Read and review dears. **


	18. Chapter 18:Happily ever after, for real

**A/N: The last chapter. Oh, Im so saaad. Anyway, wait for my next story, hmkay? I think I'm gonna post it in a month. Okay, just read the last message after the chapter. Enjoy guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 16: The happily ever after. For real.**

**Percy's POV**

**1 YEAR LATER**

It's been a year. One freaking year without Annabeth! But, within that year, I've been better. I'm not a childish, insensitive, prick anymore. I'm ready to make Annabeth the happiest woman on earth. In order to make my plan work, there's only one person I need to call. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

_RING, RING, RING_

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, Thalia?" Yeah, who better?

**Annabeth's POV**

_Beep! Beep! BEEP! _

UGH! Stupid alarm clock! I grabbed the annoying clock and threw it in the other side of the room. I heard a satisfying thud. I smiled and went back to sleeping. But then, I heard a voice.

"Wow! Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Thalia said.

"Go away!" I told her. But my voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Come on, Annabeth! Wake up!" she said.

"Why?" I grumbled

"Because we are going to eat breakfast outside. Then we're going shopping because I soooo need to buy a new dress to wear for your ribbon cutting tomorrow." Thalia told me. I groaned.

Perhaps I should explain the ribbon cutting. When Percy and I broke up, I've put a lot of effort on my shop to distract myself. My dad told me to quit the restaurant since he noticed that it's not really my thing managing it. So, he gave the responsibility to my sister. Anyway, my RTW shop became successful that it has enough funds to open another branch. So yeah, the ribbon cutting is for that other branch.

"Fine" I slipped out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom to change.

"Oh, and wear something nice!" Thalia added. I rolled my eyes

After a few minutes, I was dressed in a grey, pink and teal floral skirt and a black t-shirt. I had my hair down so it showed the golden curls it always had.

"You look nice."Thalia said, satisfied. "Now, come on!"

"Thalia, what's the rush? Are you THAT hungry?"

"You'll see." She said.

Thalia pushed me outside the door. She impatiently tapped her converse. I know that look. She only wears that when she's up to something. And this definitely counts as one.

"What are you doing?" I asked Thalia as we come to stop in front of Montauk Beach.

"Getting breakfast, what else?" she looked around as if looking for something.

"Right. Getting breakfast. In the FREAKING beach?" I yelled at her.

She looked guiltily at me, "Well, there's a newly opened restaurant here if you don't know"

"Fine!" I grumbled. But I still didn't believe her.

She kept looking around, and after a few seconds, she smiled and yelled, "PERCY!"

Percy? My heart did a little relay race. Sure, I think I'm ready to let myself fall completely in love with him, but I'm still nervous. I looked at Thalia with surprise.

She didn't meet my eyes, instead she headed towards the black-haired boy, "Now, Percy, don't screw up. She's difficult to wake in the morning. Don't waste my efforts! I wouldn't help if I didn't believe that you love her." She glared at him for a second then she left. Leaving Percy and me alone.

"Well, this wasn't exactly how I planned it, but I guess Thalia has her ways" Percy said, breaking the awkward silence.

I smiled. I missed his voice. He led me to table and pulled a chair out for me. The table was small but it was enough for us. It has menus sitting on it. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thalia did said that there's a new restaurant here, right?" He said cockily.

"You're still weird, seaweed brain" I chuckled when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, looking confused. I heard Percy stifling a laugh.

"Grover?" He was wearing a waiter outfit and he's carrying a notebook and pen.

"Good morning ma'am. May I take your order?" he said very formally. I laughed.

"Aww, Percy! Aren't you sweet?" I told him.

"Do you like it?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I told him. Almost close to tears now. Hey! Don't blame me! I didn't see him for a year. I can't help it if I missed him so much.

"So what would you two like to eat?" Grover asked.

We gave him our orders, (it's a little bit weird) then he walked away to prepare our food. I can tell that Percy paid him a high price, because there's no way Grover would agree to do that.

Grover came out a minute later with our food. We ate in silence as we watch the scenery of Montauk. Percy looked as if he's going to go to a dangerous mission after we eat. It kind of tipped me off.

"Well, Rocket looks nice" I told Percy

"Yeah, I wanted you to see him. To see us" He said nervously.

He sucked his breath then said, "Annabeth, despite the many changes that happened in my life, there are things that I still wanted to go back to. I thought I was happy, but something felt missing. Annabeth, please be my best friend again. I know you're not yet ready to, uh, love me but if you can at least be my friend again? I really – "

He didn't finish his sentence because I already kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We kissed passionately and when we ran out of breath, he pulled away.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've met, you've always taken care of me and now I want to be the one to take care of you. Annabeth, please be mine again." He told me.

"I've always been yours, Percy" I buried my head in his chest.

"I love you so much, wise girl"

"I love you as equally, Seaweed brain"

**THE END**

**Aww, guys! Sorry if it's such a lousy ending. Anywho.. I'm going to make a new story. I'm still thinking about making the gossip girl idea. Do you really think I should do it? I'm kind of nervous, you see. **

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all those who reviewed and supported me in this story **

**UNOFFICIALLY YOURS! Coming up next :P (It will, if I decided not to do the gossip girl plan)**


	19. Chapter 19:SNEAK PEEK TO MY NEXT STORY

**A/N: Okayy? So, here is the promised gossip girl plot. I'm still kind of nervous. Because, you know, gossip girl is EPIC! And I'm scared that maybe I'm going to mess this up and you're all gonna hate me! Okay, I'm being paranoid. Just tell me what you think and give me suggestions on how to do this thing. I really, really need your help. OH, and also tell me if I should still continue this. THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Especially gossip girl and PJO.**

**Chapter 1: I'm actually hoping you will**

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

Annabeth Chase is a junior student at Goode High School. Her bestest friend, Thalia Grace, left her without saying goodbye and went to some kind of boarding school in San Fransisco. Now she have Rachel Dare and Silena Bureugard for best friends. Luke Castellan is her boyfriend and Percy Jackson is her scheming partner/best friend. Let's just say that she is happy with her current life. That is, until Thalia came back.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Annabeth's cell phone rang as she is dressing for Rachel's party later that night. The message is from her friend, Silena Bureugard.

From: Silena

Hey, Annabeth! Thalia's back from her boarding school in San Fransisco, did you know? Better lock Luke down, girl. Before Thalia gets into his pants. ;) We all know Luke has a thing for Thalia.

_ARGH!_ Annabeth thought, _why does SHE has to come back? Everything's perfect without her! And Silena just have to rub that on my face? STUPID! No, I don't have to be bothered by that now. And I WILL lock it down with Luke. _

Rachel and Silena became Annabeth's best friends when Thalia Grace, her ultimate and bestest friend, left her without saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back," Annabeth told Silena and Rachel, her two best friends at Goode High School.<p>

"Where are you going?" Silena asked her, but she didn't answer.

She whirled around and began to walk towards the door. She really wanted to go outside and get some air. Maybe eat a hotdog or two. Rachel's party is going full blast, people making out and getting themselves wasted. And that's two things Annabeth isn't really fond of. She's not even ready to have sex with Luke. But she had to.

Luke saw Annabeth going out so he extracted himself from Travis and Conner Stoll. Luke's actually a caring and thoughtful boyfriend. But he's not actually the loyal and honest type.

"Hey, Annabeth" Luke said when he caught up with her "what's up?"

Annabeth stopped and looked up to Luke's sparkling blue eyes. Suddenly, she forgot all about air and hotdogs.

"I have to talk to you" she said as she led him towards Rachel's bedroom.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Percy Jackson asked as the two walked by. He raised his eyebrows.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes at her best friend while Luke ignored him completely.

Okay, a little introduction about Percy. He has jet-black hair and sea green eyes. He loves scheming with Annabeth and he's probably the school playboy. Moving from one girl to another and having one night stands almost every night. But underneath those playboy personality, he is soft-hearted, loyal and caring. Oh, and only one girl can tame him. Can you guess who? Back to the story.

"Don't forget to use protection!" Percy called to Luke as they passed. He might've put on a brave bravado but deep inside he winced, thinking about Annabeth and Luke.

Annabeth grasped the doorknob and turned it. She paused at the threshold and leaned back against Luke, pressing her body into his. Luke's hopes perked up. Annabeth was acting sort of sexy and could it be what he's thinking?

Annabeth pulled him into the room and they stumbled over each other, falling into the bed.

_Well, I'm going to have sex with Luke, _Annabeth thought. But just as they were about to kiss, Rachel's voice rang out, clear and loud in the hallway.

"Thalia Grace! What a surprise!"

**PLEASE! TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS! THIS IS ONLY A SNEAK PEEK OKAY? I JUST NEED YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND OPINIONS. I'LL APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH GUYS IF YOU LEAVE A SUGGESTION.**


	20. Chapter 20:Unofficially yours

**A/N: Okay, Since you guys said that I should continue the story, I already published it. The title is:**

"**UNOFFICIALLY YOURS"**

**I hope you'll like it. Thank you guys for reading "Bittersweet".**


	21. Chapter 21: Author's note

**A/N: HEY, SO I KNOW YOU'RE LIKE . . . "GOD! NOT ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE! THIS SUCKS!" WELL, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. IN MY OTHER STORY, "PROMISE OF FOREVER" I'M HOLDING A . . . CONTEST? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT. BUT HERE'S THE THING, I'VE LEFT HINTS AS TO WHAT THE REAL PLOT IS IN THEIR CONVERSATIONS OR JUST IN THE PLAIN TEXT. BUT IT WON'T BE EASY. YOU NEED TO ACTUALLY READ AND UNDERSTAND. SO WHOEVER WILL GUESS WHAT THE TRUE PLOT IS, THEY WILL BE ONE OF THE MAJOR CHARACTERS IN MY STORY. I JUST NEED SOMEONE AND I DON'T WANT TO USE ANY OF THE PJO CHARACTERS ANYMORE. I SUCK IN MAKING MY OWN CHARACTER AND I WANT SOMEONE WORTHY TO BE . . . A VITAL CHARACTER. SO THERE, PM ME YOUR GUESS AND IF IT'S CORRECT, I'LL LET YOU KNOW AND I'LL ASK FOR YOUR NAME AND VITAL STATS. AND YOU'RE OFFICIALLY A CHARACTER IN MY STORY. I NEED ONE GIRL AND ONE BOY. OKAY? ^^ HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU. JUST GIVE IT A TRY. IT WON'T HURT, RIGHT? PLUS, DON'T PESTER MY SISTER ABOUT ANYTHING, ALRIGHT? ^^**


End file.
